Once Upon A Time
by SeriouslyKidding007
Summary: He's a prince of the Royal Kingdom of Karakura...a prince in need of a bride! But how will he do that? Follow what fairy tale princes do of course! Wait...what exactly do they do?
1. Embark on the Journey

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach. Nothing can alter that fact unless he decided to give me those rights…which is unlikely. Though I'm still hoping haha…

A/N: Hey guys! Nothing much to say really aside from the fact that this chapter will be for testing the water. If you understood then that's good! Hope you enjoy. Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 1: Embark on the Journey

* * *

A small hand tugged the robe of a man with shaggy blond hair wearing a hat and holding something similar to a cane though he definitely isn't in need of such for certainty—call it fashion perhaps? The man looked down and saw a young child looking at him with big bright eyes.

" Neh, can you tell me a stowie?" The child asked the man, cheeks puffy and flushed.

" Story?" The man squatted beside the child, who nodded enthusiastically in confirmation. Tilting his head, the man looked up above wryly. He was thinking and grinned widely when a certain thought entered his mind. He gazed back down at the child who was looking at him expectantly. " I know this good fairy tale but it's very long. Still want to hear it?"

The child nodded eagerly and sat on the carpeted floor.

The man mimicked the child's position. " Well...this story is the last among those of what you call fairy tales." He told the child, gesturing his hand to make a point.

The child's eyes grew wide in amazement and looked much more eager than earlier.

" Once upon a time, in a land where witches and evils and dragon exist and where princesses are being abducted for no particular reason really, nobody really knew why until this very day; there lived a prince who was destined to meet a lovely princess…"

-000-

"…and they lived happily ever after."

" Onii-chan!" Yuzu scowled at her older brother, clearly disappointed at him cutting in the middle of the story telling.

Ichigo looked at her sister innocently. " What? I wanted to make the story short."

Karin, Yuzu's twin sister, face-palmed and sighed. " Ichi-nii, you didn't have to cut in. We already know that."

Yuzu snapped her head towards Karin and pouted. " Karin too?!"

The black haired twin looked at Yuzu coyly as she shrugged. " What can we do? It's the truth. A prince and a princess meet, then they live happily ever after. End of story."

The hazel haired twin can only hung low and shake her head at the notion of her siblings. 'Unbelievable' was the only word she can call them.

The sudden knock on the door took their attention. It slowly opened and presented a petite woman, dressed in her white riding gear with lavender edgings.

" Rukia-chan!" Yuzu sounded like she found refuge at the sight of the lass. She ran to the girl and clung unto her as if for dear life. " Do you think fairy tales are boring?" She asked.

Rukia looked at Yuzu, unable to give an answer. The girl looked so determined to dig out her opinion. She wandered her gaze elsewhere. " Uhmm…"

Yuzu was already inching her face into Rukia's, her eyes all doe. " So?"

"…"

" Give it up Yuzu." Karin interrupted, making her sister release the girl and sulk in a corner. " Did you need something, Rukia-nee?"

Rukia smiled at Karin as she mouthed her thanks before speaking. " Yes." Then turning her gaze at the young man sitting silently at a corner and scowling as always, she talked. " Ichigo, the king wishes for your presence in the throne room.

" Eh? Does he need something?" Ichigo asked as he got up lazily. He made his way towards the door where Rukia was in a bee line.

" I don't know." Rukia answered as she turned her heel towards the direction of the throne room. Ichigo trailed behind her. " Honestly, you're such a lazy ass."

Ichigo stretched his arms forwards as he matched Rukia's pace. Now he was walking beside her. " Whenever I'm with you, I don't feel like royalty at all."

The lady snorted. " You don't act like one so I don't treat you like one."

The two took a sharp turn at the end of the corridor and entered the throne room.

" Iiiiiiiichigo!" The king shrieked as he pounced at the new comers. However, Ichigo evaded effectively, causing the king to slam himself, face first, at the newly closed door behind them. " I have taught you well my son." He said, whole body still planted at the door and managing to gesture a thumbs up at them.

" Y-Your majesty, are you alright?!" The royal subjects gathered around the king who immediately recovered after a few seconds. None even bothered to be surprised at the extreme 'non-regal' display earlier.

Ichigo only scratched his head and yawned, not a care for his lunatic father. Rukia looked at the young prince and chuckled.

" Ara, you're already having a party without me?" The royal advisor's voice dawdled as he entered the throne room from another entrance. All heads turned to him.

" Kisuke, just the man I needed." Ishiin pulled up, tidied himself and walked back to his throne; his royal subjects still trailing behind him.

" Your majesty." Urahara bowed at Ishiin, and then turned to Ichigo. " My prince." He curtly bowed as well to pay his respects. Then his eyes lay on the young woman beside the prince. He smiled slyly as he inched his way towards her. " Rukia-chan, it's been a while."

" Yeah, so it has been." Rukia answered flatly, keeping a good distance from the man.

"She'll really bite you if you keep doing that Urahara-san." Ichigo warned the royal advisor before turning to his father. " So, what did you call me here for?"

King Ishiin thought for a moment. " Ah…that's right. Ichigo…" He paused and looked at his son who was looking so uninterested. "… I need you to find a bride." The king breathed the words out like he was talking about the weather.

There was a brief moment of total silence before the whole room erupted. " WHAT?!" Royal subjects and servants alike, everyone was shocked. Rukia, however, remained indifferent while Urahara seemed to be enjoying the current state of the throne room's occupants.

" What kind of a sick joke is this?" Ichigo asked his father, clearly disliking what he said.

Ishiin wore a serious expression, very rare for his case. " I'm not joking, Ichigo."

" Y-you're serious?" The young prince asked in disbelief. He was gawking at his father as if the said man had just grown seven heads. The king gave a nod. " You…" Ichigo purred in a low and dangerous tone.

He was near retaliation but was stopped when Rukia raised a hand in front of him, gesturing him to stop. Her eyes however were focused to the king. " Your Majesty, would you please elaborate?"

" You see, Rukia-chan, Ichigo is already eighteen years old. The ripened age." He told her.

Rukia raised a brow. " What of it?"

" Allow me. It seems I have to explain the tradition of the Kurosaki Family." It was Urahara who stood beside the king's throne, the fan spread wide in front of his mouth. Everyone's attention was now on him. " According to the royal family's tradition which have been passed down from one generation to another, the crowned prince has to marry when he reaches a ripened age."

Pounding a hand in her palm, Rukia looked enlightened. " I see now."

" I've never heard of such a thing before!" The prince's angry voice resonated in the halls of the throne room. Then he snapped his head towards the petite lady beside him. " Oi…don't tell me you deem any meaning with what they said just now!" Ichigo asked Rukia in disbelief. " Honestly, who's side are you on?"

" Nobody's." She indignantly answered.

Ichigo only face-palmed and glared at his father, pointing an accusing finger at him. " You can't force me to do that! I'm only eighteen! Besides, where the hell do I get a wife? They don't grow on trees you know or just pop out like mushrooms!"

Urahara took out a notebook and flipped it open. " Ara, that is but a simple problem my prince. You do what other princes do. We are in a fairy tale after all so you're supposed to follow the rules of a fairy tale." He stated blandly. The magically pulling out from nowhere a thick, old book with golden inscriptions which read ' Fairy tale 101 for Dummies' with his free hand, he added. " But I'm sure you're not that ignorant of those rules my prince. I, Urahara Kisuke, have planned your education since your birth after all. I have fervently made certain that those rules be included." There was pride in the advisor's voice.

" You mean I have to go and save some girl trapped somewhere?" Ichigo cannot comprehend the situation he was in, he refused to comprehend it.

" Aye." Urahara nodded.

" Exactly." Ishiin grinned goofily.

" But—" Ichigo was saying until he realized that he was already outside the palace's court yard riding his black stallion galloping halfway towards the palace gate. " How did—?" He looked back in bewilderment only to see his father and the rest of his subjects at the castle's door, waving him goodbye.

" Have a safe trip son!" Ishiin bade.

" Take care onii-chan." Yuzu and Karin were waving at him as well.

The servant women were crying. " Come back to us safe, our Prince!"

Then when he had passed through the gate, it immediately closed and was all locked down.

Ichigo's eyes widened. " Ehhh?!"

-000-

" They did tell me to find a wife…but how am I even suppose to do that?!" Ichigo asked himself as he was about to exit the southern gate of the royal city.

" Ichigo!" A familiar voice dawdled.

Looking up, Ichigo saw Rukia a distance away, mounted on her pure white mare.

Ichigo was utterly surprised but happy nonetheless. " Rukia!" He exclaimed as he maneuvered his black stallion to move faster and halt in front of her. " How come you're already he—never mind." He paused when he remembered the more bizarre events earlier, he settled with asking a more appropriate question." Why are you here?"

The lady raised a brow. " Is there something wrong with me being here?"

Ichigo was flustered with her response. " I-it's not what I mean. I…I was just wondering." He gestured in the air, trying to impose his fake nonchalance if it wasn't too late yet to try.

She chuckled. The young prince did not fail her expectation. Teasing Ichigo was really the best. " You're really naïve Ichigo." She held out a sack bag. " Here."

The prince took it and looked at Rukia with questioning eyes. " What's this?"

" Uncle Ishiin told me to give it to you. There are golden coins in there for you to use on your journey." She told him. Then upon remembering something, she added. " And he said ' try to stay alive and return home with a bride and grandbabies'…that's about it I guess."

Ichigo looked dumbfounded, gaping at the lady.

This made Rukia laugh even more. " Well, I guess that's all. Have a safe journey Ichigo."

" Huh?" His reply was that of disappointment, as if he was expecting something else to happen.

Rukia gave him a quizzical look. " What?"

The young prince looked unsure himself. There was a short silence before he spoke. "I-it's nothing. Thank you, Rukia." Prince Ichigo replied unenthusiastically and moved on slowly.

The girl looked at the prince's dispirited retreating form. She let out a resigned sigh and maneuvered her horse to move.

Ichigo heard the gallops of Rukia's horse. Surprised, he turned back to see her coming towards him rather than the opposite direction leading back to the castle. " Did you forget something?"

She smiled at him as she slowed her mare down and matched his pace and stared in the horizon. " Not really." Ichigo kept staring at her. She decided to look at him and give a sly smirk. " I guess it isn't bad to get out of the royal city from time to time. I can use some new environment to refresh my mind, don't you think?"

Ichigo's eyes softened as he looked ahead. His face a little bit relieved and happy. " Yeah."

-000-

Meanwhile, in the castle…

" What do you mean Rukia-chan went with Ichigo?!" King Ishiin bellowed upon hearing the news from his royal adviser.

Urahara only spread his fan and covered his mouth with it. " It seems so. The guard I sent to accompany her discreetly when she sent your parcel saw her leave the city with the prince." His sing-sang tone made him sound amused. " Don't worry, I have given them a handsome allowance in case she decides to ever go throughout the whole journey with him."

"No! Rukia-chaaaaaaaan!" Ishiin cried.

* * *

-000-

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? I'll be waiting for your reviews! They would mean a lot.


	2. Meet a Princess

Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo.

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading this story! Hope you'll enjoy! :D

By the way...there's this **Bleach: Writers and Viewers Choice Awards 2014 **according to** TigerDemonOwnz. J**ust sharing the info. Just check his/her profile** (TigerDemonOwnz) **if you're interested.

**Well, anyhow. Please read and review!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meet a Princess

* * *

" Ichigo, what bride are you exactly looking for?" Rukia asked. They were currently having breakfast at the diner of the inn where they spent the night. The prince did not respond immediately but pondered at the thought. Alarm filled Rukia. " Don't tell me…you don't even know?! Yet you went on this journey?"

Ichigo's perpetual scowl furrowed deeper. " I keep telling you that I didn't want to go. I was '**forced**' to go. How could you not know that when you were there standing beside me?!" He asked angrily.

" Well, that is…" Rukia was at a loss for word and grinned instead as she look interested at the breakfast in front of her, ignoring Ichigo's scorching gaze at her in the process.

Ichigo sighed. " You always join in things you don't have any idea about." He stated.

" Shut up!" The lady pouted, flushed. She dug inside her sack and pulled out a book. " Now that it has come to this…" She was saying as she browsed its content. Ichigo stared at her. " Cinderella? Oh, she has three kids already." She read. " Snow white…came to Hades and back. Sleeping beauty…no…Rapunzel…she's already with that…what was his name again? Prince uhmmm…I know it starts with letter P. How about this Fiona…" She mumbled to herself, her attention fixated on the book.

" Oi, midget. What's that?" Ichigo asked in curiosity, stretching his neck to take a peek at the content of the book.

A vein twitched in the girl's forehead as she kicked Ichigo under the table.

He yelped. " Awww! What the hell?!" Ichigo glared hard at Rukia as he nursed his shin. Everyone in the place was now looking at them. He bowed as an apology.

She rolled her eyes. " This book was given by Urahara before I went to give the parcel to you. Who knew it can come in handy?"

" So, how is it handy?" He innocently asked.

" You see…" She looked down on the book again. "…there's a list of princesses throughout the land, a catalogue if you will. I think that's the best way for you to find a bride. Well, that's how fairy tales go, don't they? Find a princess, save her and take her home."

Ichigo kept silent for a moment, taking in every information Rukia gave him. Then it slowly dawned him. " Y-you mean to say, I'll be some kind of knight in shining armor of…of some princess?" He asked with distaste especially the last words.

Rukia grunted in response, her eyes still browsing through the book she was holding. " Since you have this begrudging hero complex, it doesn't really matter if you kill yourself going through trouble as long as you get the bride. Sure it's a little cliché but see here, you get to save someone that will surely blow up that unbelievable hero attitude within you **and** you find a bride. Two birds in one sto—Oh, here's one!" She exclaimed as she turned the book to show Ichigo.

The young Prince looked at the book's contents and read through it. " Princess Orihime? Locked away into the highest tower by her…her parents?! Shouldn't be it about a princess abducted by evil witches? Why the hell did her parents lock her up?!"

" Yeah but who cares about the story? This is perfect. She'll be perfect. She's beautiful if you ask me, and is situated in the next kingdom. We can arrive there by nightfall." Rukia felt smug with her genius plan as she looked at Ichigo, expecting him to be thrilled.

However, to her dismay, the prince was rather uninterested as he relaxed back on his seat. " Whatever. It's not that I really care whoever she is as long as I can bring her home and deal with it."

Rukia pursed her lips. " Ichigo. My dear Ichigo. You should be more into this! This is your future wife we are talking about. The princess that you'll have to live with for the rest of eternity. The one who will bear your children and heirs. The one who will stand side by side with you as you reign over your kingdom. You don't just say you don't care as long as you bring her home and deal with it!" She exclaimed 'un-lady' like with a horrid expression in her face.

Ichigo winced at that. No matter how he wants to retort back at her so badly, he can't. He hated to admit it but she was right. " I get it. I get it." He told her, trying to be nonchalant. " Even though I will save a princess, it doesn't mean I'll get together with her immediately if that's what you're saying. You're getting too worked up with this. Remember this and remember well,—"He leaned on the table, elbow supporting his weight as he looked at Rukia intently in the eyes. "—I will only marry someone that I truly love." Then, he looked like he found an idea. " Hey, speaking of love, I love you…why don't you marry me instead so I can go home now?" He asked the raven-haired playfully.

Rukia laughed at this. " Really now Ichigo? That would be like what? Committing incest? Gross." She made a face and feigned a shudder.

Ichigo laughed with her as well. " True."

The lady smiled and remarked. " You really are one of a kind. Let's hurry and go there."

-000-

The pair arrived at the northern forest in the kingdom of Inoue around late in the afternoon.

" We arrived earlier than I had expected." Rukia wandered her gaze at the vastness of the kingdom's natural beauty. " It's so beautiful in here."

" Yeah." Ichigo was certainly amazed as well with the scenery, the blooming flowers of different colors and the sturdy green trees. Everything looked majestic in the midst of twilight. He looked at his companion who was busy admiring the scenery around them. She was smiling widely; her usually stern face was replaced with that charming, honest smile she rarely shows. It was worth the travel. The prince didn't hold back his own smile as he shook his head. " Let's hurry Rukia. I don't want us camping outside. It's not safe for a lady even if she's as ferocious as you."

Rukia stuck out a tongue. " You couldn't just say straight out that your worried about me huh?"

" Whate—" He was cut off when they heard a cry for help at the vicinity. " Rukia." He clutched his sword and looked over her. " Stay behind me." All his senses peaked.

The lady narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not someone who you need to protect."

This made the prince look at her gravely but she wasn't looking at him, her gaze was fixed elsewhere. " Rukia, listen, this is not the time you—"

" Ichigo, there's someone running in the woods." Rukia cut him off as she unsheathed her own sword. How glad she was to bring it along with her.

Ichigo followed the direction of her gaze and saw a form clad in red cloak, running towards them. Both of them got down from their horses. Holding their swords firmly in their hands, they waited for the person to come near them.

" Help me." They heard the person speak as she collapsed in front of them. They looked at her. The hood she wore was tattered, her baby blue gown filthy.

Rukia came near the person and lifted the hood. She gasped in surprise. " Ptincess Orihime." She familiarized the person. Ichigo was equally surprised.

-000-

Fluttering her eyes open, Orihime found herself in an unfamiliar place. She slowly got up and saw two forms sleeping side by side at the worn out leather couch across the other side of the room she was in. She studied them. One was a lady with raven hair and porcelain face. The other one was…she blushed before acknowledging that he was the most handsome creature she had yet seen. '_He has an untamed orange man and a perfectly sculpted face. His slightly ajar lips looked very tempting'_. She gasped at her own thoughts, making the two stir in their sleep and slowly awake.

" Oh, you're awake now." Ichigo casually noted in a sleepy voice. He stretched a little and yawned.

Rukia blinked several times to fully awaken. " Princess Orihime! Thank goodness you're alright." She stood up from the couch and occupied the stool beside the bed, sitting down on it as she faced the princess.

" H-how do you know my name? Have we met before?" There was not even a small hint of wary in her voice as she looked at the two strangers in front of her. But rather, she held a curious gaze. She tried to focus at the raven haired lady but can't help herself to take glances at the scowling young man who had decided to come near them and stand beside the girl, arms crossed.

" My apologies. I am Rukia and this is his highness, Kurosaki Ichigo, prince of Karakura." Rukia introduced. " We were actually about to go and make a call at your kingdom. But you beat us to it." She smiled at the princess.

" Ohhh." The princess replied as she began to take longer glances towards Ichigo and became wary. " Have I done something wrong?" She carefully asked in an attempt not to offend anymore the young prince who kept scowling, his face displeased.

Rukia, who sensed the auburn head's intimidation, looked up to Ichigo; only to see him scowling deeper than usual as he looked at the princess. Now she didn't have to wonder why the princess seemed to be afraid of something. Sighing, she elbowed Ichigo's thigh discreetly.

" Ouch!" The young prince said as he directed his full glare to the midget who was now looking at him with displeasure. " What?!"

" You're scaring her." Rukia pointed out.

" I-I'm not…no, I'm not scared by his highness' scowl. I-it's not that scary, really." Was the princess' flustered answer as she let a nervous laugh escape, shifting her gaze to the white sheet of the bed. She wasn't aware she just gave her real thoughts away. But there was a blush on her face nonetheless.

The petite lady cleared her throat to get the princess' attention. " What happened your highness?"

Orihime gave her a wondering look. " Huh?"

" In the middle of the woods. You collapsed." Ichigo stated flatly.

Enlightenment came into the princess' face. " Ohhh, yes. I suppose so." She said in a cheery manner, fond in her voice. " Thank you so much for taking me in." She was sincerely grateful of the two.

It wasn't exactly the response the pair was looking for. They found it bizarre that the girl can act coolly despite the fact that she was crying for help last night.

Ichigo eyed her peculiarly as he kept his thoughts to himself. Rukia nodded her head thoughtfully. " So, what had happened to you last night?" She inquired.

" I was fleeing from the castle." The princess pronounced as she clasped her hands together and gave a shy smile. " It's the first time I ever did it and it didn't go quite well than how we'd planned it." There was thrill and excitement in her voice. " I kept on tripping on the roots of the trees and the my parent's servants who chased after me were rather difficult to lose. I even encountered snakes and skunks on my way. They never told me about them!" She narrated with such amazement on her little adventure escapade.

" I see." Was all Rukia could come up with. She looked at Ichigo to inquire but found his looking at the princess with a scowl way deeper than necessary. So she opted not to speak to him at the moment and returned her attention back to the bizarre princess in arm's length.

With big eyes, the princess asked. " So what did you want from me?" She cocked her head to the side a little with a curious gaze on the other woman.

Rukia nodded. " Ah, yes about that. We were actually suppose to ask you to be the prince's bri—"

" Rukia!" Ichigo spoke her name with forcefully, cutting her off.

The raven head shot the intruder a cold glare before turning back to the princess. " Your highness, me and the prince here would like to have a short talk outside. If you'll excuse us for a moment." Rukia addressed Orihime before standing up and grabbing Ichigo by the elbow, pulling him out of the room and shutting the door behind them. " What is wrong with you Ichigo? You're scaring her! She's your targe—" She paused and cleared her throat before proceeding. "—I mean she's your prospect bride Ichigo!"

The prince was stern, not protesting one bit as he just stared at Rukia who was glaring at him. " She is not my '**prospect bride'**." He stated flatly, emphasizing the words.

" What do you mean she's not? I thought we already agre—"

" You, Rukia. You're the one who decided about this. Not 'we'." Ichigo corrected her.

The lady raised a brow as she crossed her arms and raised her chin in a dignified manner. " Well, my dear prince. Didn't you say you 'don't care as long as you bring her home and deal with it'?" She quoted him, holding his gaze with hers as if challenging him to prove her wrong.

" So I did." He began. Rukia was about to speak again when Ichigo continued. " But I did say as well that I'll only marry the girl that I love." He said as a matter-of-fact.

This left Rukia speechless with eyes widened. She was gaping at him as if he said something ridiculous. '_Don't get her wrong, she indeed found Ichigo's words valiant, however she never expected his valiant side to be this intense. Their trophy was there, inside the room but no, he just had to refuse his ticket to go back to the kingdom. And it was because he had to find the girl he loves'_. Her train of thoughts led her lips to close and form a smirk instead as she coyly looked at the prince. " That is so noble of you Ichigo. What happened to your badass attitude back then? Your 'I-don't-care' point of view about women and love?" She wasn't taunting despite her tone. She was indeed asking.

Before Ichigo could answer, the door creaked open and revealed an auburn head bobbing from the gap. Both of them looked at her in surprise.

" Uhmmm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude but I uhmm…" The princess stated with hesitance. The growling of her stomach finished her incomplete statement. She bashfully laughed as the two looked at each other and smiled meaningfully.

-God bless you!-


	3. Coercion

Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo.

A/N: So yeah…sorry for the late update. I had to focus on my other story for a while. Please Enjoy and Review! :)

* * *

Chapter 3: Coercion

* * *

"So…" Princess Orihime had already cleaned herself up and had slip in a fresh change of gown which they had borrowed from the inn's owner after a nice breakfast with the two new faces. Now, they were back inside the room in awkward silence. She can't help but fidget in front of the Prince who was intently staring at her.

" Princess Orihime, we would like you to come back with us to Karakura Kingdom." Rukia stated smoothly.

The princess gaped in surprise while the prince was definitely not pleased. " Rukia, we've talked about this already!" He snapped at the petite lady none too harshly, making the princess flinch in the process.

It was silence that followed. The princess looked back and forth at the glaring prince and the lady who was closing her eyes in deep contemplation. She felt like a war would break loose any moment. " Uhmm…if you two want to…" The rest of her words wandered off when Rukia made a slight movement.

The lady was not in the least scared or offended as she calmly turned her head towards prince and batted her eyelashes at him. " Yes, Ichigo. We had talked about this but will you hear me out first? I understand your point completely and I will not go against your wishes if that's what you're thinking. I only want what's best for you. Trust me on this one." She looked at him in the eyes. There, she threw the trust card into the game.

It took a moment and another of silence and heated gazes before Ichigo finally sighed and held his hands up in resignation. " Fine. I trust you." He said as he walked up to the nearest wall and leaned there silently as he just let himself watch Rukia implement her plan…if she did have a plan, that is.

With a pleased expression sculpted on her face, Rukia turned back to the confused Princess. " As I was saying your highness, we would like you to come with us back to Karakura Kingdom."

" May I ask why?"

Inhaling first, Rukia then spoke again to answer. " I will not lie to you, your highness." The statement was firmly spoken in a businesslike manner. "Currently, the prince is on a journey to find a bride to bring back home to Karakura. As how his father, King Ishiin, had willed it; he shall not set another foot again in his home kingdom without his intended wife."

The princess seemed not sure how to react but there was no displeasure written on her face. A blush rose up on her cheeks as she shifted her gaze from Rukia to Ichigo who looked indifferent at the moment but was certainly listening intently by the sidelines. " And…and I am the intended wife of the prince?"

" Uhmm…not exactly." The princess' eyes were immediately back to Rukia with a quizzical stare, urging her to explain. " To be precise with the story, I was the one who had the idea of you becoming the bride for…well, a lot of reasons. And I would have preferred it that way but his highness' decisions are still to take precedence in this endeavor and I respect that."

A disheartened look crossed the Orihime's face. " Is that so?" However, it only took a moment to regain composure and her bubbly state as if trying not to be too obviously disappointed. " But why do you need me to go back with you in Karakura then?"

" I'm just taking chances, your highness." Was all that Rukia had imparted to her, with a mischievous smile etched on her lips. " So, will you come with us?"

The question remained unanswered for a while. Ichigo looked like he couldn't care less while Princess Orihime seemed to be in deep thoughts as she looked at the Prince and the floor intermittently.

Rukia waited patiently for her reply, looking down the floor as well in contemplation. She was glad that Ichigo had lied low; letting her handle this without making any more fuss than necessary. It would be wonderful if the princess agrees, that will make a tremendous leap on their journey. However, she can't force her if the princess chooses to say no. She finds the idea ridiculous herself as well so if the princess was to decline, it would be understandable. Her head sprung up immediately when she heard a small mutter from the princess. " Excuse me?" Rukia asked.

Princess Orihime looked at Rukia with eyes full of determination. " I agree." She spoke softly but loudly this time for her companion to hear.

" Really?" Both Ichigo and Rukia asked in chorus with the same hint of surprise but in different ways. Rukia had that plain surprised look on her while Ichigo was disbelieving, unsure of how to take in the turn of events.

The princess wore a hopeful smile that Rukia never understood. " Yes, I would like to come back to Karakura kingdom with you."

" That's…great." The prince muttered under his breath which jarred Rukia a little. " Now we should get going and be done with it." Was all Ichigo said as he stormed of the room.

Rukia, on the contrary, was ecstatic. " That's wonderful your highness." She smiled and stood up. " Shall we go? The sooner we get back to Karakura, the better." She asked.

The princess gave a small smile then nodded.

-000-

Their journey once again commenced as they retraced their way to Karakura. It was only a few hours past sunrise, a pleasant time to begin their travel back to home. Princess Orihime was safely tact on Ichigo's horse positioned in front of the prince. Unlike their journey before, they traveled now in silence aside from the princess' occasional gasps of awe towards the scenery and the casual conversation between the two ladies. Ichigo remained impassive and mum, attention totally focused on the road and ignoring Rukia's snide comments about him, purposely wanting to annoy him to make him interact with them. He was keeping a slow pace of his ride and was determined to give his supposedly _friend_ a cold shoulder.

Rukia on the other hand had matched Ichigo's pace and busied herself in accommodating their new companion to shake off the hostility that Ichigo was imposing and make the princess feel a little comfortable.

Inoue Orihime wandered her gaze on the serene view. It was a day with a pleasant weather, a sky with scattered clouds and a breeze to cool them off from the heat of the radiant sun. They were passing through a terrain of tall, sturdy trees which shaded the dusty and empty road. Beyond the wall of trees was a meadow with assortment of fragrant flowers growing. It was breath-taking to sum it all. " I've never been outside of the tower before. I've only seen green lush from the paintings my brother had shown me. I never knew it would be this beautiful…much more alive than paintings." There was a hint of sadness in the princess' voice as she let out the statement which her two companions didn't fail to catch.

" Why?" Ichigo had stopped his horse in the middle of the road. Rukia almost jolted, didn't see it coming but did the same and remained beside them.

They didn't expect him to say anything. The two women were clearly surprise as they snapped their heads towards the owner of the voice.

Princess Orihime looked up at the prince with a quizzical look. " Why what?" She asked innocently.

Ichigo's brows furrowed, his perpetual scowl deepening, as he gave the auburn head an intent gaze. " Why did your parents lock you up?"

" Ichigo!" Rukia was perplexed as she shot a look at the princess, worried that it would offend the girl. However, what she saw was the exact opposite of what she was expecting. "Prin…cess." The petite lady muttered, unsure of what to say.

Orihime Inoue had a pleasant face as she looked at her companions. Tears were welling in her eyes but she was smiling. " It's the first time I was asked about that." She said thoughtfully. "Nobody did before, nobody cared. They think that my parents had the right to do so since they were the king and queen. Like locking up their own daughter was a normal thing to do for royalties." There was pain in her voice. "I'm glad somebody asked. Somebody cared to ask." She added, clasping her hands together as she looked at her lap.

Ichigo let go of his rein and slid down his horse. " I think we should rest here, we've been travelling for quite some time already." He told them as he held out a hand to assist Orihime to get down off the horse which the latter accepted and muttered a 'thank you' afterwards. Then he turned to Rukia and gave her a meaningful look.

Rukia didn't say anything but nodded nonetheless. She understood what Ichigo had wanted, his eyes gave it away. He wanted to know what happened to her. He may be cocky and a jerk but that hero complex within him can never be compared to anyone else's. This was Ichigo's kindness showing. The raven-head's face began to soften once more as a smile ghosted on her lips…but not too long for anyone else to learn of its existence.

The two from Karakura tethered their horses on a tree while the princess settled herself on the meadow, savoring the moment as it came to pass.

" Freedom is pleasant." She said as she watched the two approach her. Then she picked a tiny pink flower and twirled it between her fingers, studying its features. Ichigo took the place on her right while Rukia settled herself on her left. " I thank you so much for bringing me with you." She looked at the petite girl with sincere eyes." Thank you." She then turned to Ichigo and blushed when she learned of the undivided attention that he was giving her. She fidgeted under his gaze, uncomfortable with it. " A-as for your question…I can't answer that yet. I-I'm sorry." She hung her head low as she spoke with regret.

"It's fine." Ichigo's baritone voice held understanding. " No need to rush yourself. Just tell us when you're ready. For now, why don't you linger on the freedom for a moment? Who knows what chaos will welcome you when we get back home. I'd rather be stuck in here or in your castle than there." He subtly forewarned before eyeing Rukia who was glaring at him due to his last statement. Of course, a smirk grazed his lips as he had successfully riled up the midget. Payback is what it's called.

Orihime noticed there exchange of glances and was curious of what had the prince meant by his statement. " Better than there? Do your parents torture you?" She asked, worry was in her voice. " Like they would chain you up and tickle you with a feather until you wish you'd trip on a banana peel a thousand times instead?" Her eyes widened with horror as she looked at them. The other two however stared at the princess peculiarly. " What? Is it worst than that?!" The auburn-hair raised her hands to her mouth, the terror still equipped in her features.

Ichigo began to be wary of the bubbly girl. " Do they torture you like that? Is that even a torture?" He mumbled.

Rukia shook her head and regained her composure. " No, it's nothing like that Princess. They don't torture the prince there or anyone else for that matter in any way possible. They don't." She explained. " It's just that King Ishiin doesn't act like a typical king." She added as an afterthought. " You'll find out as soon as we get there."

The princess let out the breath she was holding. She looked rather relieved. " That's good then. You had me worried there." A smile then reappeared on her face. " I thought they do something even worse like maybe making you drink a pail of milk with piranhas or eat a really really tall chocolate wasabi cake until your stomach bursts. That would be really mean of them." The statement was spoken with disdain.

The prince and his lady companion could only look at the princess awkwardly and give out a nervous laugh. They were uncertain of how to handle the situation. The kinds of thoughts that the princess fed her mind were beyond them and they don't have any intention of finding out soon either if, at all.


	4. Detour

Disclaimer: Characters owned by Kubo.

A/N: Well, I consider this my part-time story, updated whenever I want. Well, at least I enjoy writing this. I wonder if there are still people who are reading this. If you are, well thank you very much :)

Read and Enjoy! And review as well. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 4: Detour

* * *

" We should arrive there by tomorrow afternoon." Rukia told her two companions.

They were currently inside the booth of a diner having supper. The princess had enjoyed her stay at the meadow, running around like a small child and played with anything she found. Ichigo and Rukia had let her do as she pleased and stayed as much as she wanted even if it meant to delay their trip. It was her first time and they should at least let her have that privilege, something that she was deprived of since childhood.

Ichigo, who was sitting beside her, nodded thoughtfully. " I hope so." The scowl was still there and a glum aura eluded him. He stared at his glass with utter interest as if waiting for something to happen to it.

Rukia noticed it and knew exactly what was going on in his mind. His brows were furrowed in a certain way only she knew as his eyes remained unfocused. " Ichigo." She breathed out his name softly as her amethyst orbs were fixated to him at the moment.

He sighed when he heard her and looked up to meet her gaze. " It's nothing. I'm fine really." The prince leaned back on the backrest of his seat and tried to make himself comfortable.

Then they remained silent, only the clattering of utensils across Rukia made noise in their diner booth.

" I've never eaten this food before." The princess remarked cheerily as she took another bite of the meat on her plate. The other two eyed her plate and gulped at its content. Surely, there was this lovely steak…added with wasabi, peanut butter, ketchup, bean paste and don't forget the cheese parmesan and whip cream to top it.

Prince Ichigo wanted to puke but settled instead with gulping his half-filled glass of water in one go. It seemed that he had already lost his appetite hands down.

The petite girl beside him let out a nervous chuckle. " Y-you have such exquisite choice of meal, princess." She lied as she hesitantly poked a slice of meat from her plate and brought it slowly into her mouth only to place it back to the platter when she decided that she couldn't really stomach to eat anything anymore.

Princess Orihime laughed heartily as she paused from her meal and looked at the raven head. " Do I?" She asked bashfully and noticed at that moment how the two had left their half-finished meal untouched. " Aren't you going to finish your meals?" The look on her face was skeptical and then a thought popped up inside her head. " Would you like to try some of mine instead?"

" I'm so full already." Ichigo immediately answered as he eyed the food in disgust.

Rukia spoke at the same time. " I'm allergic to ketchup." Another lie.

Lucky for the petite lady, the princess was rather thoughtless that moment. " Ohhh. Okay then. Just tell me when you want to try some of my food next time." She then took another bite of her very bizarre combination.

Ichigo brought his face near to Rukia's ear and whispered. " How she manages to eat that thing is beyond me." The other nodded as a response and both looked at the food as if it was a grave threat.

The bell on the door of the diner chimed as another costumer went inside, a stout man with spiked hair resembling a shark's fin. He wore a black velvet robe and was heavily decorated with gold accessories." I can't believe I managed to survive that." His gruff voice bellowed throughout the small diner which basically took everyone's attention aside from Orihime. Then he slowly approached the counter and sat on a stool. " A plate of your most expensive steak and a glass of wine, Kuromadane." He told the afro-haired man behind the counter.

The man nodded and went to the kitchen door to place the order on the cook. Then he poured a glass of water and placed it in front of the newly arrived costumer. " So, what happened Omaeda? I thought you were gonna go in an auction next town?" Kuromadane asked with curiosity as he leaned towards the guy.

Omaeda, in his gruff voice, was more than willing to tell him the story when he immediately began his loud narration. " You can't believe what happened! The bridge that connected Inuzuri and Rukongai got destroyed by those spiteful Espadas. Now my family business will be ruined! Good thing that stupid Hanataro told me before I got there. I could have died!"

" And Soi Fon would have very much welcomed it." The afro-guy added which impaled the big guy and sweat profusely. " You don't say?" He added thoughtfully.

The other party only shivered in his own thoughts. " She'll have my head for not making it into that auction." He whispered.

The information alarmed both Ichigo and Rukia back in their counter as they looked at each other. Orihime on the other hand was still clueless as she continued to eat her meal heartily. Inuzuri and Rukongai were the two villages that they had to pass through to get to Karakura and was the only way available for them if they wanted a faster travel. The news of the broken bridge brought them in a dilemma.

" What are we to do?" Ichigo asked the raven-haired. He wasn't one to make decisions without consulting with Rukia.

The girl remained silent for quite some time before huffing. " I guess, there's no choice left for us. We take the high path."

It wasn't a pleasant choice. Ichigo's brows creased some more. " It's dangerous." He stated bluntly.

" I'm sure you can protect her highness well enough to let us pass through that dangerous terrain." Lady Rukia noted casually.

He's scowl turned into a frown, a deep one. The prince didn't remove his eyes from her. The raven head can read in them what he was thinking. " I'm not worried about that. I'm worried abou—"

" Ichigo." She cut him, starting with a tone that didn't want to entertain any arguments from his side. " I don't need your protection." She pointed out." I am perfectly capable of protecting myself. We've been through this too many times." It was spoken with a matter-of-fact attitude.

His face told her that he wanted to argue but opted instead into shaking his head in disapproval. " I know you can protect yourself. It's your recklessness I'm worried about."

" I should be the one to worry about that for you." She retorted smugly. He opened his mouth to disagree but she beat him to it. " We don't have a choice."

The prince sighed in defeat. " Indeed we don't." He said despite his great dislike of it.

-000-

The horse-ride resumed for them but now towards the opposite direction.

" This is going to take us about a week if things go on smoothly." Rukia was pacing her horse, taking in the new path around them. She was a tad worried of what awaited for them. " I hate long journeys." She said softly under her breath as her stomach churned in anxiety. She had a bad feeling about it.

Ichigo noticed the unsettling feeling in his companion. " It will be fine." He comforted her then he looked down to make sure the princess was securely steadied in front of him.

Rukia just looked ahead of the road. " I hope so."

It was rare that they shared silence especially with Orihime in tow. And it was this very moment. She snuggled into the prince's chest for comfort which made Ichigo shift uncomfortably. " This is comforting. Your warmth is comforting your highness. Is it alright if I do this?"

" I…it's fine?" He said awkwardly and glanced at Rukia, silently pleading her for help.

The petite lady only chuckled. " Do you know how to ride horses your highness?"

Princess Orihime thought for a moment as she sat up straight. " No, I've never had the chance but I would love to." She spoke fondly. The she went back to snuggling.

Rukia passed a look on Ichigo and shrugged her shoulders. She knew he understood what she meant when he looked despaired and heaved a long sigh. She gave another chuckle. Her anxieties were somehow forgotten at the moment.


	5. Sagittarius

Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo.

A/N: Wow…how many months has it been since I last updated this one? Sorry…I focused too much on my other story that I almost forgot about this. Thanks for genie luciana's review! It reminded me of this one haha! Also, thanks for the other reviews, favorites and follows and alerts as well!

* * *

Chapter 5: Sagittarius

* * *

Lady luck had been very kind to Ichigo and Rukia as they happen to miraculously pass by an unfortunate man named Shiba Ganju.

He told them his forlorn tale. " Have you ever heard such a tale? That I sold my very beloved boar, the boar that had spent a lifetime with me. She is the cherry of my eye—"

" Don't you mean apple of your eye?" Rukia intercepted.

"—the love of my life." He continued, ignoring her. He then began weeping. " So, how? How could I have sold her in exchange for this stupid looking horse?!" He gestured at the caramel-colored mare beside him, a sturdy horse with silky appearance. " It's because I sold Bonnie-chan away when I was drunk…taken over by rage when Bonnie ignored me and lacked clear judgment caused by ale!" He fell on his knees and slammed his fist into the dirty ground, a dramatic act for some reason the two who came from Karakura had difficulty to comprehend.

Ichigo and Rukia looked at the man peculiarly but Orihime came rushing into his side and sympathized with him as tears also fell from her fair cheeks. " That's so sad, Ganju-san. I'm sure you can meet up with her again someday." She comforted him, consoled to make him feel better.

Ganju hushed done from weeping and looked at the girl beside him, eyes glittering with joy that someone had understood his pain. " You think so?" He sniffed.

The princess nodded and smiled at him. Then the two looked out into the horizon hopefully, the wind blew into their faces gently as birds sang and the cobalt sky remained clear and bright.

" Bonnie-chan!" His voice echoed.

[Ending music played]

[Credits rolling]

[Disc scratching]

" Are they done having a moment yet?" Ichigo asked impatiently, glancing at the petite woman beside him who, with justified reasons, settled with indifference.

Rukia grunted. " I have no idea." Then a shrug followed.

It took a few moments before the two jumped up and faced the pair who was waiting for them to come back to reality.

Wiping his tears with the back of his hand, Ganju manned up in recovery and regarded the three with calculating eyes. " So, I'll sell this horse to you for 100 gold coins."

" 100 gold coins?!" Rukia exclaimed at the enormous number. " Are you trying to rip us off?!" Yes, the lady uses terms that one can only find in the stables or suburbs.

Shiba Ganju ardently shook his head in opposition to the notion and told them. " Of course not!" The man looked insulted but explained. "You people look wealthy so I'm sure you can afford it. I'm sure that guy won't hesitate to bring me back my Bonnie-cha if I give him that much." He paused before asking once more. " So, take it or leave it?" He concluded obstinately.

It was the petite lady who spoke up first. " That's ridiculous! We could buy two stallions with that amo—!"

" We'll take it!" Ichigo interrupted.

" Ichigo!" Rukia hissed. " Don't be ridiculous! It's unwise to spend that much on a horse we don't even know if healthy." She only blinked for a moment and when she had opened her eyes again, the orange prince was gone beside her. " Ichi—"

" It's healthy." The prince stated. He had just finished inspecting the mare and was already handing its owner the gold coins.

The petite lady's eyes widened like saucer plates. " Ichigo!" She exclaimed angrily.

Ganju stepped back in alarm, holding unto the golden coins like his life depended on it. " 'Ey mister, tell your wife to stand down!" He nudged the prince's side with his elbow, eyes still watching attentively at the mad lady who was threatening to approach them.

Immediately, Ichigo placed himself in front of Ganju who hid him behind. " Calm down Rukia. We really need that horse urgently."

The raven-haired girl looked at Ichigo in confusion, her anger subsiding. " Urgently?" The prince sighed and pointed a finger at the forgotten princess who was watching them quietly by the sideline. " But Princess Orihime is just fine riding with you."

" Well, I…" The prince hesitated for a moment. "…I think the princess will be pleased if she learned how to ride a horse." He ended up saying.

There was doubt in Rukia's face. She had a feeling that it wasn't the real reason but she decided to accept it anyway. " Okay, fine."

" So, we're all good?" Ganju peered from behind Ichigo.

Rukia glanced at the cowering man and smiled at him. " Yeah, I'm sorry for acting that way." Then she turned her attention to Ichigo. " I'll just tell the princess that she'll be owning that horse." She spun around and walked towards the princess to break the news.

" Your wife's pretty when she's not angry, mister." Shiba remarked as he moved out from his hiding place.

" She's not my wife."

Surprise succumbed the man as he stared at Ichigo. " Really? You two act like you're married."

Ichigo politely smiled at him. " I don't think that will even happen."

The seller simply shrugged it off. " Oh well, not like it matters to me. I'll leave the horse to you people. I'll still go find my love." He veered his body towards another direction and started to move on.

" Ganju-san!" The princess called him. He turned around as courtesy. " I'm sure you'll live happily with Bonnie-chan." Inoue waved him goodbye.

Tears started to stream down his face again as Ganju Shiba, the man with a forlorn tale, run into the horizon. " BONNIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

.

.

.

The hooves of horses against the hard earth broke the spell of silence on the dusty country road as three hooded people rode their gallant transport. Their detour had begun and they haven't even covered their desired distance for one day. If their pace goes on, it will take them more or less two weeks on their journey.

" So this is how it feels like to ride a horse on your own!" Princess Orihime beamed on top of the beautiful mare.

" You're a natural, Princess." The raven-head remarked as she kept her pace to match the princess'.

Prince Ichigo on the other hand was silent yet again but, compared to earlier, he seemed more relaxed now—obviously relieved with the change in the set-up. He was the one who had supervised the princess' short horse riding training…lasting only for a short time with the princess' natural skill and charisma in dealing with animals.

The auburn head royalty had delighted herself in the short span of time she had spent closely with the prince, blushing at the slightest touching of their hands or brushing of their arms. Remembering these things, the princess smiled to herself and blushed profusely as she stole a glance to the scowling prince.

" I guess it wasn't a bad choice after all." Rukia broke through the short silence that had hovered over them. The other two looked up at her with questioning gaze. " I'm talking about the horse." She gestured at the caramel colored mare ridden by the princess, stepping majestically with good behavior. " The princess seems to enjoy her first ride." She smiled at the girl in the between her and the prince.

Ichigo gave the lady a triumphant smirk. " I told you so."

The ebony-haired lady raised her brow at the prince and stared at him suspiciously. He seemed too happy all of a sudden.

Princess Orihime smiled at her companions. " Thank you so much, Rukia-san, Prince Ichigo." It was a heartfelt gratefulness. " You've been so kind to me. I owe you two a lot."

" Don't think about it Princess. If anything, we should be the one grateful to you for granting out request of you to come with us back to Karakura."

Rukia's statement made the princess blush even more, being reminded that she will become the prince's prospect bride. " I-it's my pleasure."

The rest of the ride was uneventful until they went into the woods, the border severing the Kingdom of Inoue from their neighbor, the Quincy Empire. The atmosphere was eerie in the woods, environment dimmed, hooded against sunlight by the thousands of woods standing tall and sturdy.

" This place looks spooky, don't you agree?" The princess remarked but her voice held excitement and anticipation.

Haunting silence lingered before them, only the hooves of the horses and their occasional snorting filled the air. It was an unsettling situation, like something ominous was about to happen. The road ahead of them seemed endless as they continued treading the singular straight, narrow and dark path through the woods. Everyone in the party hoped to see the end of this terrain but the road ahead remained dark.

Suddenly, silence was disturbed as flocks of birds suddenly squawked; sounding startled and began flying out of their earlier haven. This caused the horses to be restless and the three travelers had to stop first to calm their horses.

" Ho!" They told their gallant transports as they tried to maintain their balance on the saddle and not fall down. It took much effort and caressing of horses before the short commotion came to an end and everything went still again.

However, that calm was swiftly broken by an alarming sound of metal cutting through air—the sound of an arrow being shot—which had missed Ichigo by a hairline and had hit a nearby tree instead.

" Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed as she stared at the prince with wide eyes, checking if he was unscathed before turning her gaze to where she believed the weapon had come from—up ahead of them. A silhouette of a man atop a beast welcomed her sight—a valorous picture to come upon with—but no appreciation came as she narrowed her eyes on the person whom she believes was the culprit of the attack just now.

The princess, who was oblivious to the current situation, looked at her suddenly tensed companions intermittently before following their unanimous line of sight. " What's going on?" She knew well to whisper her query, sensing that everyone else seemed enamored with the person in front of them. She wasn't really surprised when nobody responded to her question and instead readied herself to move at their cue, while opting to quietly observe as events unfold.

Prince Ichigo already had his hand by the handle of his sword, ready to launch himself into an attack if necessary. " Who are you?!" He bellowed, scowling at the shaded figure ahead of them. Getting no response, he repeated, this time more forcefully. " Who are you and why did you attack?!" He demanded.

" Stop doing that Ichigo!" Rukia hissed, not looking at the prince, nor did she wait for him to retort. " We mean you no harm!" She announced towards the stranger, plotting that diplomacy must be upheld first before force which should be the last resort. " If you'll just let us pass through, we'll be on our way out of your territory soon!"

" He shot me with an arrow Rukia!" Ichigo argued with a whisper to his companion.

" I know Ichigo! I'm not blind!" Was the response he got but not the one he wanted especially when she's not even sparing him even a glance.

He drew a deep breath before roaring at the dark-haired lady. " Then why do you sound like you're consenting his actions with your diplomacy?!"

This had successfully gotten the petite lady's attention as she redirected her attention from the culprit towards the stubborn prince, glaring at his scowling face without fear. " I do not consent his impertinence you fool! But we have to keep in mind that the Princess is together with us and starting a fight will only put her life in danger!" She vehemently replied on top of her lungs.

" You midget!"

" Carrot top!"

" Short-stuff!"

" Fool!"

" Silence!" Yelled the culprit which made the banter between the two from Karakura cease immediately and give back their attention to him. His stance was one of preparing for another shot as his bow and arrow was pointed towards our direction. " I demand you to release Princess Orihime at once or I'll shot this arrow through your head!"

" You're mistaken! We did not kidnap Princess Orihime! She's travelling with us!" Ichigo was quick to respond, his scowl deepening with puzzlement of the accusation.

" Lies!" Echoed the man's swift reply, not even bothering to brood over the prince's explanation. " There is no way that the princess shall associate herself with a weirdo like you! Not to mention, you look like a common ruffian which I don't that you are!"

Ichigo fumed and growled. " Come here and let me give you a beating, stranger!" He invited.

" Do not think of me a fool to fall in your traps, ruffian! Now unhand the princess and your other hostage and let them slowly come to me! Then I shall make sure that this arrow will not pass through your head! Your orange hair makes a lovely target, if you must know." The attacker declared in one loud voice.

" Why does he think I'm evil?" The prince asked Rukia in a low hiss.

Lady Rukia lagged her head in confusion as she turned to face the rather equally confused princess beside her. " Is she an acquaintance of yours Princess Orihime?"

Trying hard to get a better view of the intruder, the auburn haired princess squinted her eyes and focused. Then she cocked her head left and right as she wondered the mystery, her face contorting into one of deep thoughts.

" I shall count to three ruffian!" Warned again the unknown man. " Heed my order now or lose your life!" There was a pause before the countdown started. " One!"

" I told you I did not kidnap the princess!" Ichigo bellowed.

However, the prince's words were once again ignored as the countdown still continued. " Two!"

" He looks familiar to me…" Princess Orihime mumbled to herself as she took her time thinking.

Rukia was holding her breath, figuring a way how to protect the princess and leave the woods unscathed with the three of them still alive.

" Thr—"

" Ah!" The Inoue royalty exclaimed as everything fell in place inside her memory. She pointed at the threatening man ahead of them and eagerly said. " Ishida-kun! I remember now! Oi, Ishida-kun!" She waved her hand to him vigorously, successfully garnering his attention.

" Princess Orihime! I have come to save you! Slowly make your way towards me, away from that ruffian! Fear not! I shall protect you!" The archer declared.

The princess flailed her hands in front of her in disagreement. " No Ishida-kun! They are my friends!" She shouted back. " Come here! I'll introduce them to you!"

There was silence for a moment before this Ishida had responded back with skeptically. " Guys with bleached hair only means evil princess! I mean, why would someone decent even dye his hair?! Do not be deceived by him!"

" Hey!" Ichigo bellowed, insulted. " This is natural!"

Rukia couldn't hold back the chuckle that was building in her throat. " Ruffian!" The petite lady repeated. " He called you ruffian! Multiple times!"

The prince rolled his eyes. " Funny Rukia. Very funny." He retorted dryly. " Now instead of laughing in my expense, how about you figure out what we should do to get that idiot to understand that I am no ruffian!" He said incredulously.

Opting for an amused smile and finally collecting herself, Rukia turned to the princess who had no idea what to do. " I think it's best if you approach him princess. He'll only doubt us further if you do not say what he says. Then, you could explain the real situation."

With a nod, the princess gave a determined look and followed the lady's suggestion. Gently, she tugged her horse and led the gallant beast towards the waiting archer on the other end of the road. It took a few exchange of words before finally, the Ishida resigned and together the two of the approached the travelers from Karakura. All the way, the archer had been staring at Prince Ichigo with a wary and distrusting expression. The moment all of them were face to face, they decided to dismount their horses and get to know the other.

" Prince Ichigo, Rukia-san..." Addressed the princess in more than the normal her cheery voice. " I'm sorry to cause the misunderstandings earlier." She apologized. " This is my retainer, sent by my brother to protect me. Ishida Uryuu-kun." She let a short pause prevail before continuing. " Ishida-kun, these are the people who found me and helped me during my escape in the forest. Prince Ichigo of Karakura and Lady Rukia…his, err…companion." She settled, finally realizing not exactly knowing how to relate the petite woman with the prince.

Letting a proud and obnoxious glance at the prince, Ishida ignored the male royalty and instead attended the raven haired woman. " Rukia-san, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry to have caused you inconvenience earlier." He held out his hand ceremoniously.

The petite lady placed her hand on top of the archer's hand, the latter giving it a light kiss as tradition dictates. " It seems that the event earlier was inevitable. However, I am glad that all is cleared between all of us now." She gave him a sweet smile as she retrieved her hand.

" Gladly so." Ishida Uryuu bowed curtly before propping his glasses between his eyes and regarding the other man in the party. " I still refuse to believe that such a hoodlum look-a-like holds the title of a prince. But her higness insists, I shall yield to that…_fact._" He spoke the last word doubtfully.

All the while, the prince had been glaring at the new comer. " I am surely **not** pleased to meet you." His perpetual scowl retained its place, deeper even.

" Ditto." The archer supplied with fervor leveled with the prince's.

" I have a feeling they'll be good friends." Rukia whispered to the princess with utter confidence.

Princess Orihime looked ultimately puzzled by her words and nervously whispered back as well with a wishful tone while crossing her fingers. " I hope so."


	6. The Dutiful Retainer

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach.

A/N: Yeah, I've been lazy updating this one. Sorry, I was focused on my other story but all's good now. Maybe I could update this more often than before…like every two months? Haha!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Dutiful Retainer

* * *

" So, tell me Rukia-san. How did you end up with such misfortune of accompanying a hooligan as that being over there?" Inoue's retainer asked Rukia as the two of them rode side by side in the dusty country road approaching Vandenreich, the Quincy Empire's capitol city.

The lady in question had a blank look on her face for a short while before her lips curled into an amused smile. Then she glanced over to the 'hooligan' Ishida Uryuu was talking about. Prince Ichigo and the Princess were riding just behind them as how the archer had insisted on the arrangement. The two bright haired royalties were silent, the princess busying herself with the outdoor while Ichigo was glaring daggers behind Ishida's back. After noting this, Rukia looked back to the expectant archer. " Well, I'm actually currently staying in Karakura, Ichi—Prince Ichigo's home kingdom." To end her response, she gave the archer a small smile.

Her wordings did not go unnoticed by the dark-haired retainer. " Then that means that you are not a Karakuran." He pointed out.

" No." Rukia readily answered, her eyes now on the road they were travelling.

With that kind of closure, Ishida Uryuu did not prod deeper. It seemed to him that the lady didn't desire to further their discussion nor was he in position to pry. He glanced once more to the princess who was beaming as she maneuvered her mane confidently while idly chatting with the prince who had been glaring at him since the beginning of their journey. For some reason, the annoyance of the prince gave him some sense of amusement. " It is very fortunate that the princess happen to meet with you people. I have lost sight of her while we were escaping in the woods. I wouldn't know what to do if she was captured by some ill intended individuals."

Rukia nodded to herself. " I guess so. She collapsed all of a sudden with her dress torn in several places. We were actually worried if something dire had happened to her She collapsed once she had come to us but she seemed fine when she woke up."

The archer looked up, thinking. " Ah that? The princess' dress was torn when it kept getting tangled along the rose bushes. And she collapsed huh? It must have been because she skipped lunch getting so worked up with her escape from the tower."

"Ah…" Rukia said with a deadpanned look on her face, not exactly knowing what to say. '_So why did we even worry in the first place?' _She was really itching to ask the question but stopped herself, out of propriety.

" But I'm curious as to how Kurosaki…" Saying the name with slight distaste in his voice, Ishida Uryuu huffed before continuing. " …even knew about the princess. You people did say you wish to bring the princess to Karakura. I know of the kingdom and its reputation that's why I placed my confidence on you since it will be easier for us and safer as well for the princess than having us wander around and let the royal guards find us and have the princess taken back to the tower."

Rukia detected distress in his voice and hesitated to tell him the truth about their journey when he already seemed concerned enough of the princess current predicament. But knowing their current situation, he was bound to know the truth one way or another and is she lied to the retainer right now, it could pose a negative effect in the future. " The truth is that we simply picked the princess at random, hoping to rescue her and bring her back to Karakura to pose as a prospect bride for the prince. Ishida-san, please don't take this the wrong wa—"

The archer had suddenly tugged his horse to stop, his face darkened. Rukia followed suit as she looked at the guy warily. The two royalties following behind them had stopped as well as they sensed the tension between the two dark-haired individuals.

" Rukia, what's wrong?" Prince Ichigo asked as he maneuvered his horse near his friend, seeing her furrowed brows as she looked at Ishida Uryuu.

The retainer suddenly looked at with contempt in his eyes. " I thought you were different!" He said with a loud voice. " You are no different from the rest of them!"

" Ishida-kun, please calm down! What's going on?" The princess frantically came near her retainer. She must have been startled by his exclamation.

Putting himself in front of his princess in a protective manner, Ishida Uryuu told her. " Princess, we shan't continue our journey to Karakura. We shall head towards my grandfather's manor in the border of the Quincy Empire."

The furrow on the princess' forehead grew deeper as her eyes mellowed in worry. " But Ishida-kun…I thought you never wanted to go back there."

There was a pause for a moment before the archer managed to reply. " It matters not. Your safety is my priority. I could simply set aside my own worries if I have to." He said firmly with an unwavering gaze.

" Wait! Ishida-san! Please hear me out. I didn't tell you that so you'll act like this." Rukia hurriedly explained with a troubled look on her face.

" Hey! What's going on?!" Prince Ichigo said impatiently, disliking the fact that he had no idea why the two dark-heads had suddenly come into an argument with Rukia seemingly the desperate one. " What's wrong with you?" That question was directed towards the retainer.

" Ichigo has nothing to do with this situation." The petite lady hurriedly added. " He was just following my directions."

Ishida glared at the man, staring at him for a while before speaking with distaste in his voice. " I shall believe that then but nothing more from you, Lady Rukia."

His scowl deepening, the Prince dismounted his horse and stood in front of the archer. " Come down here, all of you!" He demanded.

Rukia obeyed without qualms. " Ich—" She stopped when she finally noticed the pleading stare the prince was giving her. So she conceded.

" I am not obliged to follow your demands!" The archer remained adamant as he stared down on the male royalty. When he noticed the princess trying to dismount as well, he then remarked. " There is no need for you to follow his demands Princess, nor is there any other reason for us to stay here any longer. The sooner we leave, the sooner we arrive at our destination."

The princess then stopped her actions and looked undecided on what to do as she helplessly stared at the scowling prince for something—anything.

" Get down here I say! What is wrong with you?! First you tried to kill me then now you're actually making Rukia look so desperate for…" The prince finally realized that he had no idea what they were arguing about so he adlibbed. "…for something!" He settled with the last term as he gnashed impatiently. He was on the verge of snapping and to resort into brawns.

" I-Ishida-kun…let's talk this over with them. There's no need for such hostility." The princess mediated, giving her retainer a nervous smile. When the addressed male looked like he was about to protest, she added. " Please?" Then she got off her horse and waited.

Seeing that he was left with no other choice, let out a defeated sigh and got off his horse, much to the princess' relief. " What is it that you want to talk about?" He asked sharply. "I don't see any necessity for this now that I've learned of your ploy."

" Stop acting like a prick will you?" Was Prince Ichigo's first remark.

Looking insulted, the retainer retorted indignantly while fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose. " I do not!" He then huffed and composed himself once more. "And I have every right acting this way when you two are simply trying to use her highness! Taking advantage of her kindness!"

" Whatever are you talking about Ishida-kun?" Princess Orihime asked with a confused look on her face.

Because of this reaction, one of the retainers suspicion were falsely confirmed. " See? She doesn't know anything! H-how could you even take advantage of her?!"

Not understanding him, the prince turned to Rukia. " What is he going on about? What were you two talking about earlier anyway?" He figured that he should have asked the lady the moment he got off his horse but realized it too late.

" Well…" The lady looked hesitant for a moment and gulped before answering. " I told him about your…ehrm…current situation and why we're bringing the princess back to Karakura."

" That's it?" The prince confirmed, looking slightly dubious.

" That's it." Rukia nodded.

" That's it?!" Ishida sounded alarmed by how lightly the two from Karakura was taking the situation.

" That's it? Oh I thought it was something serious." The princess laughed. " Then there's no problem Ishida-kun! I agreed to go with them." She told him.

Ishida Uryuu looked at the female royalty with widened eyes. It seemed that he's the only one who was making a big deal out of the current situation. Was he the odd one or them? That was all he could ask himself but to no avail. " P-Princess Orihime…do you understand what you agreed with? You're going to be presented as the Pri—" He stopped himself. "—as Kurosaki's bride. Certainly you are not willing to be associated with this ruffian in any way!"

" Pfft." It was Rukia. " He called Ichigo a ruffian again." She whispered to herself.

The prince, hearing it, glared at his friend. " Just who's side are you on?" He asked her through gritted teeth. " What he said wasn't even funny!" He looked vexed.

" Please Ichigo…I'm still on my own side." The lady answered when she had mastered her amusement.

" What are you talking about Ishida-kun?!" The princess looked surprised at her retainer's words. " Prince Ichigo is no ruffian! He was the one who saved me when I passed out and helped me in every way possible. I owe him a lot and I can't possibly turn back on my word!" For once, the princess looked assertive with that serious look on her face as if she was scolding her own son. " And I have already given them my word." She said with finality. " So please apologize to them for your rudeness and let us resume our journey towards Karakura."

The retainer looked flabbergasted, at a loss on what to do. He seemed battling with himself for a while. " B-but…" When the princess remained unfazed, Ishida let out another sigh of defeat and turned towards the direction of the two from Karakura who were quietly watching their exchanged. He first looked at Rukia and bowed his head. " I'm very sorry, my lady, for my unjust hostility towards you." He sincerely apologized.

" Uh…no, it's fine. I totally understand. I really just wanted to be honest with you to avoid conflicts that might arise from this issue in the future. But I'm glad that everything's clear now." Rukia smiled, her gesture a little tense.

" Bwahaha…you look like a wimpy dog, Ishida!" The prince loudly spoke his amusement. " You totally deserve that after trying to shoot my head, you pric—" He then suddenly gulped when he felt a cold pointed object on his forehead.

It was the archer's arrow, already aimed at the prince. " Oh trust me Kurosaki, it still is a pretty target even as of the moment." He dangerously admitted, pulling the string of his bow with his hand barely holding back to release it.

With incredible reflex, the Prince had then jumped back and unsheathed his sword. " You want to die Ishida?! Let's see what you've got!" He shouted, stance that of one entering a battle. But the tension was cut off when he felt a slap on the back of his head. " Owww!"

" Stop that, you fool! This is no time to be playing around!" Said the one responsible for earlier, Rukia. " We should get going now!"

"Tch." Clicking his tongue in disappointment, Ichigo sheathed his sword once more and turned to the two from Inoue kingdom. " Well, I guess we should get going now that everything is settled with the prick here." He jabbed a thumb at Ishida who narrowed his eyes at him. He then was about to climb up his horse but stopped when he remembered something. " Hey, Rukia." He called out to his companion who was just about to mount her mare as well.

" Yes?" Answered the lady, looking at the prince, wondering what important thing he was about to say.

" How did you even manage to slap the back of my head with that miniscule height of yours?" He asked in genuine bewilderment.

.

.

.

And that was the last time that the Prince managed to see the light of day.

Or the day Ishida Uryuu concluded that the Prince of Karakura was an utter fool.


	7. Deserted Oasis

Disclaimer: Bleach is still owned by Kubo…and it's gonna end soon. I'm pretty excited honestly.

A/N: It's been a while since the last time I updated and look what I gave you….a random chapter. But still read and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Deserted Oasis

* * *

" I insist!"

The outburst caused heads to bob from different booths and shift their attention towards the raven-haired man now standing, staring down to his group.

Prince Ichigo and Rukia were both surprised by the princess' retainer, eyes widened and mouth gaping. The auburn head princess was no better as she paused from chewing her food midway and stared at the now standing and heaving Ishida Uryuu with bewilderment.

The man who took everyone's attention pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and cleared his throat before indignantly sitting back down on his side of the both. The four of them were currently having a hearty lunch in a diner located at the outskirts of the Vandeinreich, few miles away from the entrance of the Capital.

" I-Ishida-kun?" The princess asked carefully, unable to process the right words to say despite the fact that she had called his attention first. Out of all the years she had been with her retainer, it was the first time that she had witnessed such an act from the man who was known for his curtness and tact.

" I'm sorry for my outburst." Ishida coughed out the apology and made an awkward movement before composing himself and stared back at the trio in front of him with dignified eyes.

The act rooted down from their discussion awhile earlier of the best route to take. Of course, the two from Karakura had found it most sensible to pass through the Capitol City, saying something about it being the fastest way. The two weren't expecting any opposition from the princess but it was Ishida Uryuu himself who had fervently opposed the idea.

" _It's unsafe." The retainer had said vaguely at the beginning of the conversation, his face turning slightly green and distressed at the very idea. " I am against that idea." He stated stiffly. " I propose we round the Capital city, going through the margining forest in the east."_

_This made the Karakurans pause and wonder why the archer had said so. Thus, Rukia popped out the question after a few moments of silence. " Why would you say so, Ishida-san? There is only a few chance of getting attacked in a crowded city with guards heavily patrolling the area. While in the forest, there's no saying when will wild beasts or bandits attack us."_

_Propping his glasses up the bridge of his nose, the retainer had confidently argued. " You may find it vaguely sensible but trust me when I say that it is much safer for the princess that way than entering the city. The spies from her country might spot her and immediately report to the ki—"_

" _Oi, Ishida." Prince Ichigo rudely interrupted, finally speaking out after listening. "I think it's better for us to take the fastest route rather than dawdle around. The faster we get to Karakura, the safer Inoue will be."_

" _I'm in agreement with Ichigo, Ishida-san." Rukia added, pushing the retainer a little further in hopes of convincing him. " A few hours travel through the city is nothing compared to a whole day's travel around it. Think about it Ishida-san. Ichigo's mother was a noble from Vandeinreich so Ichigo's quite familiar with the city's lay-out. It's harmless—"_

_Ishida Uryuu slammed his hands forcefully until the table, utensils clattering at the impact as he stood up with his face shadowed._

" _I insist!"_

Thus, the current situation they were in.

There were mutters around the diner as everyone tried to get back to their own business though sometimes their eyes drifted back to Ichigo's group who were currently in a state of silence.

It was Rukia who sighed and broke the sudden ice that had formed around them. " I don't understand why you insist on such a ridiculous idea but…we'll follow your lead."

" Rukia!" Barked Ichigo who was certainly surprised by her declaration and was annoyed by her easily giving in to the retainer's wish. He was about to say his rebuttal but was silenced by the raven lady's icy glare towards him. He muttered something under his breath and sulkily leaned back on his chair, eyes glaring daggers towards the wooden floor between his feet.

There was a pause before the retainer nodded. Then he gazed outside and saw the red tint of sunset…it was dusk and they certainly wouldn't want to spend the night camping in the middle of the dense forest.

" It's gonna get dark soon." Ichigo muttered, looking sharply at Ishida Uryuu. " I suggest we find an inn around the vicinity of the Capitol City's gates since mister stuck-up here doesn't even want to enter in there. Surely, you wouldn't want your princess spending the night underneath the cold night sky."

Rukia glared at the prince's way of speaking but sighed nonetheless. Residence wouldn't have been a problem if they had just entered the Capitol city. Any inn would have sufficed.

" That's not a problem." Ishida answered. " If we depart now, my grandfather's manor is just an hour's ride away from here."

" Your grandfather's? He lives around here?" Asked Rukia, piqued by the fact she had just discovered.

" Yes." The retainer simply answered before standing up. " We should head out now else the darkness will catch up on us." He glanced at the princess who had just finished her meal and was now damping the napkin on her lips as she nodded at Ishida and stood up as well. Rukia followed suit and seeing the he had no other choice, the Prince of Karakura sighed and followed as well to his defeat.

The woods was like a maze for those who are unfamiliar with it. No landmarks to tell your location or if you've actually been to that place and had just been going around in circles. Everything looked the same. However, Ishida Uryuu led the party, the princess falling a few steps from him and the two from Karakura rode behind them on full alert, hands ready to grab their swords at a moment's notice.

" Oi, Ishida! Are you sure we're not lost?" Ichigo asked as he noticed the time that had lapsed since they entered the woods. It had almost been an hour and they were still journeying into the unknown—well, at least for him.

" Shut up Kurosaki or I'll actually lure you in the densest part of the forest and live you there on your own to find your way home." The retainer bickered. The prince was about to open his mouth to retort but the archer beat him to it declaring, " We're here."

All eyes looked up ahead to find a sudden clearing within the vast woods. They travelled the rest of the distance and was welcomed by a villa.

The princess gasped at the sight. " Wah! Is this the house you were telling me about, Ishida-kun?"

" Yes, your highness." The man in question answered curtly as he propped his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

" It's beautiful!" Exclaimed the female royalty.

" So your grandfather lives in there?" Rukia asked as she studied the structure. It was both simplistic and elegant with columns and bricks mostly making up the foundation. Though despite its hidden location, it appeared to be well taken care of with its garden weeded and bushes trimmed to perfection. " Are you sure our presence will not be a bother here? Seeing how we all came without prior notice."

Ishida didn't answer but pushed open the gate and led the group towards the front door of the villa. Everyone dismounted from their horses and the two men left for the stables while the two ladies waited for them.

" There seems to be no one here though." Rukia remarked, noticing that no one had welcomed them. Despite coming unannounced, someone was bound to have noticed their arrival already. " Perhaps, the people here are away for some business?"

Still, the archer remained mum as he produced a key in his and unlocked the door of the estate. Then all entered, following Ishida's lead. " Please make yourselves comfortable." He instructed, directing them to the receiving area where couches were present. The visitors then took the offer while he disappeared into a room.

The three kept quiet as they studied their surroundings. The receiving area was large and was furnished with simple antiquities and several paintings hanging on the cream coloured wall. Though the most striking of all was the lone portrait on one corner of the wall. It was a portrait of a man in glasses, looking regal and gentle with a dark haired boy sitting on his lap. One could easily point out that the boy had been Ishida Uryuu as a child.

" Perhaps, this is Ishida-san's grandfather?" Rukia commented as she studied the portrait with keen interest.

" The guy looks like a prick even when he was still young." Ichigo remarked which earned him a jab in the sides. " Ouch! What's the deal with you midget?!" He hissed as he nursed his injury.

A scowling Rukia retorted in a hushed tone. " Someone might hear you, dolt! Remember that we're strangers here!"

The Prince of Karakura's lips tugged downwards in annoyance. " I'm simply saying the truth." He mumbled to himself, careful not to let the petite woman hear him or he's bound for another injury. He truly didn't understand why Rukia was so indulging towards the stuck-up archer when he did nothing but dare to shoot his arrow at them—ermm, at him.

When the subject of the male royalty's annoyance had emerged back with a tray of cups, pot and a plate of biscuits, he decided to ask. " Hey, Ishida! You sure it's fine for us to barge here when your grandfather seems to be out?" The man had been avoiding their questions ever since they've arrived.

Ishida Uryuu quietly laid down his delivery in the coffee table surrounded by the couch, then said. " The care taker seems to be out to the town to market."

" And your grandfather?" It was now the princess who asked, eyeing her retainer curiously as he sat down across her.

" He's not here." The retainer curtly replied, averting his gaze towards the portrait.

" Oh!" The Princess Orihime chirped. " He's really out? When is he coming back?"

Ishida Uryuu paused for a moment, returning his gaze towards his princess, then sighed in resignation. " He's no longer here…" He's voice slightly cracked. When the princess was about to open her lips to speak, he cut her by adding, "…in this world."

A gasped escaped from the female royalty's lips while the prince and Rukia stiffened a bit.

" I-I…I'm sorry." Said the auburn haired woman as she kept her eyes low, regretting asking the questions she fired earlier.

There was a pause before the retainer spoke once more. " It is fine princess. I have come into terms with my loss."

Wanting to change the subject, the princess hurriedly asked. " T-then, who is the current Master of this Villa?"

" It was handed to me—"

" That would be me." Declared a new voice.

All eyes turned to a corner, the place where the voice seemed to have come from. There, a man who, more or less, looked exactly like the retainer—only older and with a silver hair.

" Ryuuken!" Bellowed the archer as a scowl painted his face. " What are you doing here?!" He asked, his stance becoming stiff. The mere sight of the man currently making his way towards them seem to revolt him.

The new comer never answered but made his way towards the vacant couch and settled himself there, taking the steaming cup of tea which was apparently for Ishida Uryuu. " Though you all came uninvited, I welcome you to Ishida Hall." He said as he took a sip of the hot liquid. " You fail even at making tea, Uryuu." He commented before putting down the glossy china.

" Answer my question, damn it! What are you doing here?! You're not supposed to be in here!"

The other three visitors remained mum as they simply watched the interaction between the two.

The silver hair had coolly pulled himself up from the couch and walked towards the aghast retainer. " How come you speak as though I am not welcomed in my own estate when it is you and little troupe who came without permission."

" This is not your—"

Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, the man called Ryuuken, calmly answered. " As far as my memory serves me right, I am the rightful heir to my father's estates. Of course, if I shall come to the end of my own time, you will inherit them from me. Though I do not believe there will come a time when I'll deem you worthy when all you do is to run around seeking redemption from your own failures."

Ishida Uryuu paused for a moment, calming his nerves. When he has regained his composure, he stated. " This estate had been giving to me by grandfather. And I don't want to inherit anything from the likes of you, _Ryuuken._"

There was a mysterious glimmer in the silver haired's eyes. Then he sighed in resignation. " You really should start to learn to call me father in the least."

" You're his father?!" It was Princess Orihime who spoke out loud.

The older Ishida glanced at the auburn head with a wry look on his face. " And I thought it had been obvious since the beginning." He let out another sigh before facing his guests properly. " I guess introductions are in order. I am Ishida Ryuuken, current Master of the Ishida family _and _the owner of this estate."

\- To God be the glory-


	8. Paternal Rites

Disclaimer: I don't even want to do this anymore…but it's still Kubo who owns Bleach.

A/N: Well, with the last chapter out, as an Ichiruki fan, I won't deny feeling bitter and frustrated. No offense but I'm still honestly unconvinced with the ending and curious as to what led Kubo to it. But no, I won't rant about how the ending should have been this and that 'cause what's done is done.

Bleach wasn't a mistake because it gave us Ichiruki! That's what over 600 chapters of Bleach led me to anyway!

! I'm still ICHIRUKI all the way!

P.S.: I'm not exactly Uryuu's fan but I do agree to some that he did deserve a better ending.

* * *

Chapter 8: Paternal Rites

* * *

The four travellers squirmed under the gaze of one Ishida Ryuuken. Everyone has yet to introduce themselves and none of them had any idea of when was the right time to do it.

" You…" The older Ishida began as he focused on the auburn haired royalty who immediately flinched from her position.

" Y-yes?" The princess answered politely in a flustered manner.

" What are you to him?" He asked flatly, 'him' referring to his son.

" Ryuuken!" Ishida outburst. " Asking her highness in such a rude manner is unacceptable and unforgivable

The Villa's Master quirked a brow at this. " Her highness? So you are that Inoue princess?"

" Uh…uhm…yes." Inoue Orihime stuttered in response. " I'm Inoue Orihime…first princess of Inoue kingdom." She formally introduced.

Ishida Ryuuken's gaze of scrutiny turned into one of intrigue. " And what is the princess that is supposedly locked up inside her tower doing here in my estate?" He asked bluntly. He had never been one for gentleness towards other…not even for his most adored son.

" She'd been freed." The younger Ishida answered stiffly, internally seething due to his father's rudeness towards the princess. " The princess is now exploring the life which she had been deprived of."

" Oh?" Was the older Ishida's only response, looking at his son dubiously.

" What is your problem?!" His son asked, impatience eating him due to his father's infuriating response (in his opinion).

Ryuuken raised a brow once more as he now solely focused on his younger counterpart. " Your impatience will be your own demise." He told him then focused on the other two who were rather quite during the whole conversation. " And you two are?"

That was the moment Rukia had been waiting. She'd been anxiously waiting to utter a word ever since. " Forgive us for the late introduction. I am Rukia and this is His highness Ichigo, crowned prince of Karakura."

The villa's master's eyes lingered on Kurosaki Ichigo's form for a moment with a glint of slight familiarity. Then that moment immediately dispelled in the air as he opened his lips to speak. " Your home is quite far from here. I am surprised your overyly dotting father had let you out of his sight."

The prince shrugged. " Yeah well, I'm not a little kid anymo—wait, you know my father?" He suddenly asked, realizing what the man had stated.

A tick appeared on Ishida Ryuuken's forehead as he closed his eyes in exasperation as though remembering something unpleasant. " I am in no way acquainted with that peculiar being." He blasphemed rather forcefully.

" Well, we didn't say anything about that." Rukia remarked. " And it's not like we could really blame you for saying such a thing." She agreed.

The princess who was listening to the sudden turn of conversation about the prince's father expected the prince to speak out in retaliation towards the two who spoke ill of the King of Karakura. But instead, the opposite happened.

" I actually couldn't agree more." The prince of Karakura seconded the notions, nodding his head thoughtfully.

The three had been quiet now, contemplating about the current topic leaving out Uryu and his princess clueless. With the clearing of his throat, the retainer broke the silence and turned to the subject of his concern. " Ryuuken!" He began a little louder, taking everyone's attention. " What brings you in this place? You never once sat foot on Grandfather's estate—"

" My estate." The older Ishida corrected.

"—whatever. Anyway, ever since grandfather had died you've never taken any interest in this place so why now?" _Of all times. _The retainer wanted to add but refrained from doing so.

Like a true nobleman, Ishida Ryuuken glided through the reception area towards the window facing out towards the Villa's garden. His back now faced them as he gazed outside. " If you're headed towards Karakura, then was it not much more sensible to pass through the Capitol City instead of taking a detour in this place?" He asked then half-turned his head, casting them a wry look. " Or did you not do that because you know full well that we would have crossed paths if you did so?" When his son never answered, he returned his gaze towards the garden. " All your plans are being foiled. It really concerns me, your father, of how much failure dogs you." He let out a sigh of concern in conclusion and fully faced his guests. " Very well. I shall return to my manor in the capitol. I've sent the caretaker to market for your needs for the night. I bid you all farewell."

When the doors had finally closed behind Ishida Ryuuken, all three looked at Ishida Uryu with great curiosity.

" Your father was rather extreme." Rukia said as she shifted her position on the couch to a more comfortable one.

The son didn't respond as he fetched himself another cup and poured some tea for himself. " I never expected him to be here of all places." He admitted with a dreary look on his face.

" Ishida…" Prince Ichigo began as he gazed at the retainer. " …were you perhaps…" He paused as he studied the dark haired male's face. "… really avoiding your father so you didn't want to come through the city Capitol?!" He said with a teasing tone as he now had a look of malice on his face on the verge of bursting out in laughter. " To think that someone as stuck up as you would be afraid of seeing his own father!" And now, the prince was in a laughing fit.

" S-shut up!" Ishida Uryuu stammered as he slightly blushed. " I'm not afraid of him! He barely acknowledges my existence anyway so there's nothing for me to fear about him!" He defended as he suddenly took the steaming tea and gulped the contents altogether, completely forgetting it was hot and ended up blowing it out to the prince's face who happened to sit across him.

" H-hot! Hot!" Prince Ichigo exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat.

" P-prince Ichigo! Ishida-kun! Are you two okay?" The princess asked in worry as she shuffled around her to look for something—anything—that could actually help.

" I'm gonna look for towels and get some cold water." Rukia declared and left the room.

" What the hell are you doing man?!" Glared the prince towards the culprit who had his tongue sticking out for relief. He paused when he found the retainer in that kind of situation. Then with all anger gone, the prince started another laughing fit. " You should look at your face man! You look terrible!"

" P-prince Ichigo, p-please don't tease Ishida-kun." The princess said rather weakly.

The retainer had blushed from embarrassment as he fanned his tongue in effort to give relieve from the burn.

All of a sudden, a towel was harshly shoved towards the prince. " Behave yourself Ichigo." Rukia muttered. She had returned unnoticed by everyone. Then she went to Ishida Uryuu and handed him a glass of cool water. " I think this will help."

Ishida had accepted the offer, his cheeks still colored as he averted his gaze down the floor. " Thank you." He mumbled before gulping the cool water in one go.

After a considerable amount of time, the four were once again settled in the couches.

" W-well," Ishida Uryuu coughed out, . "…I think it's settled that we can use this place for our convenience." He said, gaining back little of the dignity he had for himself.

" That's a comforting thought then." Rukia remarked as she took a sip of her tea. " We have privacy in this place after all compared to an inn." Then she paused before adding. " Then, if your father won't mind, we can camp in here for two to three days."

" What?!" Bellowed the prince. " What do you mean by that Rukia? It will take forever to go back home if we do that!"

The dark haired lady let out a sigh as she stared at the prince sitting beside her. " A few days off our journey won't hurt Ichigo. Besides, all we've done these past few days were to travel with sleep as our only break. The two of us may be used to long journeys but…" She trailed and glanced at the princess across them.

Ichigo followed suit and finally noticed the fatigued look on the princess, dark circle under her eyes.

The female royalty was currently in a daze, staring towards the window until she felt eyes on her. When she removed her gaze from the window it was the orangette whom she had spotted first looking at her, locking their gazes. She immediately flushed and fidgeted under his gaze. " W-what is it, your highness? I-is something the matter?" The princess ended up looking away, unable to keep staring at the prince's eyes.

Kurosaki Ichigo scowled deeper and let out a resigned sigh. " You win midget." He muttered, flopping his back to the backrest of the couch.

" Huh? What's going on?" The princess asked, figuring out that she was somehow the topic of their conversation, a confused look on her face.

" What do you say, Ishida-san?" Rukia consulted.

Moving his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, the retainer smugly answered. " I have no objections with that."

" Me either." Answered another male voice right behind Ishida Uryuu's ear eerily.

The deed brought goose bumps to a now aghast Ishida Uryuu as he turned blue and the princess yelped in surprise. This alerted the two Karakurans who had immediately grabbed their swords pointed at the perpetrator.

" Who's there?" Asked Rukia threateningly.

" Is that anyway to treat the owner of the house that you'll be lodging for days to end?" Asked the fifth person in the room, sounding insulted.

" Ryuuken?! What are you doing here again?!" Exclaimed Ishida Uryuu in bewilderment. " I thought you're going back to the Capitol City?!"

Ichigo and Rukia withdrew their swords and backed away.

The villa's master had finally stood up from his unconventional position that kept him hidden from everyone's sight behind the couch yet managed to look all high and mighty. " I figured that you will fail miserably in taking care of my property without my presence so I decided to take it upon myself to be present during your stay here."

" No we won't!" Uryuu countered. " We'll be perfectly fi—"

Without letting his son finish, Ryuuken shrugged off his argument. " Don't bother defending yourself. Not when I even brought my butler here and took liberty and providing you supplies for your stay. I wouldn't want to have to deal with your corpse when you die of starvation." He declared. " Kugo." The master called, pertaining to his butler. " Prepare the dinner. I shall dine at seven."

" Yes sir." The old butler bowed curtly in acknowledgement. Nobody had actually noticed him until Ishida Ryuuken had called out to him.

With that, he disappeared into one of the dark hallways of the villa.

" Young master Uryuu, the dinner shall be at seven." Reminded the butler.

" I know that!" The princess' retainer fumed as he stared at the direction where his father had disappeared into.

" Very well, I shall take my leave. Please have a pleasant stay everyone." Kugo bowed before heading towards another direction, most likely to where the kitchen is.

The hoofing sound of horses and the creaking of a cart outside had signified that the caretaker had arrived as well and had directly went into the kitchen after acknowledging his young master and the guests presence. Apparently, the caretaker of the villa was the son of the butler who was in his mid-thirties named Ginjo. Not some shady character of some sort but simply a sturdy man called Kugo Ginjo living a quiet life in the middle of a dense forest taking care of a villa all by himself.

.

.

.

" You're father is a little cold, isn't he?" Ichigo had casually commented. They were currently inside the villa's parlor waiting for the call time for dinner.

" Forget about being cold. Do you feel how strong his vibes is?" Rukia seconded. " But despite that, he had managed to hide his presence from us earlier when he came back." She mused. " I've never imagined your father to be like that at all Ishida-san."

The retainer looked thoughtful for a moment as he wonder his thoughts towards the topic. He didn't understand why his company would take such an interest towards his father. " Don't bother about Ryuuken. It's not worth it."

" Do you perhaps…" Rukia paused and contemplated before continuing. "…hate each other?"

Ishida Uryuu's brows twitched for a moment. " Not really." He answered nonchalantly. " How could I hate someone I don't even have a relationship with. To max it out, the two of us are basically strangers holding the same name."

" But that wasn't necessarily the case, Ishida-kun." Pitched in the princess who'd been quietly observing him. This piqued the interest of everyone in the room. Suddenly getting all the attention flustered the princess. " W-what is mean is I don't think you're a stranger to him or that he hates you at all."

There was sudden silence among the group before Uryuu spoke. " You rate my relationship with that man too highly princess." He looked fatigued all of a sudden.

The princess looked like she was about to say something again but opted into closing her lips instead.

This act troubled the retainer and had already settled his mind into apologizing to the female royalty when the butler appeared and announced that dinner was served.

* * *

-to God be the glory!-

* * *

A/N: Yes, Ishida Uryuu deserved better.


	9. Blue stained with White

Disclaimer: Bleach is still owned by Kubo.

A/N: I wonder why but I ended up giving Ishida a focus in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: Blue stained with White

* * *

The atmosphere inside the dining room was very thick. All were tensed as they dined the delicious dinner served to them. The only thing heard was the clattering of utensils as each of the four travelers were careful in their movement in fear of offending the villa's owner in whatever form possible.

Dinner came to an end when Ishida Ryuuken had stood up from his chair, startling everyone by the sudden act, and declared that he shall have tea in the parlor and the princess should join him. The princess _only._

" I don't remember demanding your presence here." The white haired master said as he arrived and found his son lodging in the couch instead of the guest her had invited.

" I can very well come anywhere I please in my grandfather's house." Ishida Uryuu stated blandly.

" Very well." The older Ishida replied simply, unfazed by his son's misconduct. He made his way towards the couches and sat across his son. " Inoue Orihime." He began as he stared at the tea in front of him. " Seeing as how my son had gone out of his comfortable sheltered life here and decided to be a retainer to some royalty in a not so large of a kingdom which would hardly let him earn a decent keep, I believe she possesses something valuable."

" What nonsense!" Uryuu replied, displeased by the topic itself. " I chose to be the princess' retainer because I wanted to."

" At the expense of great fortune and property and possibly a future much brighter than anything you could forge with your own puny strength." Answered his father with a bored tone. " Please don't tell me it's out of pity for this poor fellow that you chose to be her servant instead."

" It's more of friendship rather than pity. The princess had saved me when we were still young and I decided to devote myself to her." Stated the retainer.

Ishida Ryuuken looked cynical as he picked up his tea. " Your way of life is of poor taste. Instead of trying to repay her with service, why not propagate the Ishida estate? That would help more people than one alone." He finally took a sip. " But of course, the mere thought probably never crossed your shallow mind."

Uryuu narrowed his eyes towards his biological father. " You will never understand what being indebted feels like nor the gratitude I feel towards her." For some reason, the older of the two chose not to answer and this very fact irked the retainer. " Why are you being silent all of a sudden?"

" Have I no right to be silent once in a while?"

" Then are you admitting that I am right?" Ishida Uryuu prodded.

This statement earned him a raised brow and a look of ridicule. " I may have pampered you too much that you become naïve in how the real world works."

Ishida Uryuu wanted to scoff at the very statement. " You insult me!"

Ryuuken lifted the teacup to his lips once more and savoured the hot liquor. " At least I'm getting my point across clearly."

Meanwhile…

" What are you doing exactly?" Asked the prince, Kurosaki Ichigo, as he leaned on one pillar with his arms crossed on his chest. He'd been eyeing Rukia who was inching her ear so much on the door of the Villa's Parlor. Though much to his surprise, the princess was also in a conspiracy with the raven head's act.

The two women had jumped out of their spots and stared at Ichigo in disbelief.

" How long have you been there?" Rukia hissed as she made her away towards Ichigo's side with the princess following her lead.

" Long enough to catch you red-handed, even dragging the princess in your mischief." He accused, looking down on her with judging eyes.

The lady from Karakura met her accuser's gaze and raised a brow, keeping her dignity intact and shrugging off his allegation with a proud look on her face. Their eyes remained in contact with each other in a silent battle.

The princess had then come into Rukia's rescue as she explained. " It's nothing like that Prince Ichigo. As disgraceful as it may sound, I eavesdropped on my own accord and willingness. I was worried about Ishida-kun since he had insisted on meeting his father in lieu of my demanded presence." She admitted with shame, casting her eyes on the floor.

Ichigo let out a resigned sigh. " I'm not condemning you princess." He consoled, which put a glow of delight in the auburn royalty's face as an immediate effect. " Though someone here needs to learn some manners from you." He pointedly looked at the petite woman beside me.

Rukia scoffed at the side comment. " Tis' nothing compared to the king's nosiness." She dismissed coolly as she headed towards the other end of the hallway where their rooms were located.

Prince Ichigo followed the petite woman, leaving behind the princess who was undecided on what to do, and mentally agreed with her argument. " Yuzu will be flabbergasted once she learns that her most respected and admired Rukia-nee acts so undignified."

The raven-haired lady simply raised a brow at the comment, not bothering to look behind her but still took small strides in the dim halls, their footsteps resounding. " I thought it was Karin who admired my head-strong attitude?"

The male royalty shrugged to himself. " They both adore you in different ways. Even my father dots on you too much."

Rukia's steps halted, the prince stopped as well. She turned around and faced Kurosaki Ichigo, meeting him in the eyes. Then she smiled widely. " They love me." She declared rather proudly.

There was some sort of serenity that had befallen the prince's face. The calmness that hasn't been there ever since the two had started their journey to find a bride. " They do, don't they?" He said with slight delight.

She was half-expecting him to denounce her claim but him agreeing so easily actually took her by surprise that she ended up blushing so slightly, embarrassed with herself. " I…thought you'll actually call it nonsense."

" Nonsense? What is?" He asked, genuinely puzzled.

" What I said about being loved by your family." She pointed out.

The prince looked blank for a second before a light smile surfaced on his face. Then he crossed the short gap between them and ruffled the lady's hair. " You're the one thinking nonsense midget. You're loved more than you'll ever know." Then he opened the door beside them and shoved Rukia inside. " I bid you good night, Rukia." He bade then left until his figure disappeared at the end of the hallway.

For some reason unknown to her, Rukia's heart jolted and her face slightly heated. She deduced that she was simply tired and needed some rest.

.

.

.

" It seems those busy-bodies so called your _friends_ have finally left." Remarked the owner of the villa as he took another sip of the tea, emphasizing the italicized word with slight distaste. " Though, I take it that you didn't even notice their presence."

" Wha—" Ishida Uryuu scowled at his accuser and grimaced. " Don't think so lowly of me, Ryuuken! Of course, I knew they were there! Besides, don't call them my friends. We are simply headed towards the same direction." He huffed. " I don't want to be in the same sentence with the words Kurosaki and friends." He ended with disgust.

The father paused for a while and looked at his son before speaking in a disinterested manner. " Is that so? Charming then." Placing his now empty teacup back down on the table, he crossed his legs and faced his son once more. He watched as the younger Ishida lifted up his cup to his lips before he began speaking. " I could never recall the other times when the two of us had spent this long together in one room while being civil towards each other."

The young master almost choked on his tea as shivers went down his spine hearing his father's remark. He brought down his cup and looked at the Villa's owner with surprise in his eyes. " Where are you getting at Ryuuken?! You never cared!"

The older Ishida didn't answer but turned his gaze towards the window and looked at the distant moon. " Perhaps, I am getting of old age." He muttered before looking at his son once more. " Age gets you before you even know it. That's why I am accomplishing what I have to do while I still can."

" I never thought there will come a day when you'll actually that you're not almighty as you act." Ishida mocked. " A heartless man like you…" The son trailed off, clenching his fist for a moment.

" Being heartless won't kill me." Ishida Ryuuken answered blandly, as though stating the obvious. " On the other hand though, your sentiments and gratitude won't make you richer. Those feelings will be meaningless in this world."

This statement made the younger Ishida scowl with distaste and thought how his father was never one for sentiments. Thus, he mastered his growing temper, knowing that Ryuuken was simply provoking him—unconsciously. " This conversation will get us nowhere other than fighting." Uryuu stated calmly as he pulled himself from the couch. Then without another word, he turned heel and walked towards the door, exited the room and closed the door behind him.

The princess almost jumped as she heard the door of the parlor opening so suddenly. " Ishida-kun." Her eyes mellowed as she saw Ishida Uryuu, his face shadowed.

" Princess." The retainer began in a low voice then paused, clearing his throat. " What are you still doing here in the hallway? It's getting late."

" I-well, I was worried about you. I thought your dad will get mad at you for going there instead of me." She stated with honest eyes.

Ishida Uryuu's eyes softened as a small smile appeared on his face. It was the princess' kindness that had always touched his heart. Something that he'd never felt from Ishida Ryuuken. " Tis' nothing you should worry about. Come princess, I'll walk you to your room. You should get some rest."

" Are you sure?" The princess asked, peering over the male's shoulder. " I mean your father is still in there in the parlor right? I could go inside and apologiz—"

" That's not necessary your highness. Ryuuken wishes some time for himself as well. You need not be so concerned about him."

With slight hesitation and a last glance at the closed door leading to the parlor, the princess nodded. " I-if you say so."

.

.

.

" _Mother!" The child beamed as he ran towards the dark haired woman with a gentle look on her face. " Look! Look! I found a beautiful stone!" He was waving his found treasure in his small mud-stained hands._

_The woman laughed as she kneeled down to level with her child. " What have you been doing?" She pulled out a silk handkerchief from her purse, an expensive cloth made from the best quality silk that costs a fortune, and used it to wipe the mud and dirt from her son's face and hands without a second thought. The act could have been frowned upon if other aristocrats were present seeing how the beautiful fabric was being soiled._

" _I've been digging for treasures with grandpa!" He said as he stayed still and let the woman clean him. After his mother had wiped him, he then jumped excitedly as he showed her a rough edgy gem, a white stone with streaks of blue coincidentally forming a cross. " Look! Look what I found!"_

" _Oh! It's beautiful!" The mother said as she studied the rock in his son's hand with wonder. It truly was a beautiful little thing. It was probably a rare mineral. It was her first time seeing it." Well done!" She praised as she patted her son's head._

_The boy grinned and brought the glistening rock near his mother. " This is for you, Mama."_

_The woman looked surprised as she stared at her grinning son. Then her face mellowed as she reciprocated the grin with a smile. " Thank you." She picked the gem from his son's hands and clasped it in her own, clutching it near her heart. _

.

.

.

Ishida Uryuu was in chambers in his grandfather's villa, sitting on the window sill. The room was dim with only the moon's brightness giving light to his private space. His attention was focused on the gem in his hand, a polished gem of white with streaks of blue forming a cross which was attached to a silver lace. He brushed the beautiful gem with his thumb, caressing it carefully as though memorizing every inch of the precious mineral.

" It's beautiful."

The remark pulled out the young retainer from his trance and immediately stared at the voice's owner. " Princess." He immediately recognized, pulling himself to stand straight and light up the nearest lamp.

" I'm sorry. I knocked several times but no one answered so I got worried." Princess Inoue said as she watched the young Ishida's form slowly getting visible as the lamp's warm glow envelop the room.

" It's fine, princess. Thank you for your concern." He replied, putting out the fire from the match in his hand. " Did you need anything?" He placed the necklace on top of his desk where the lamp was also located.

" Well, I came here to call you for dinner. But…" The princess answered yet her eyes were fixated on the gem on the desk. " …it's really beautiful Ishida-kun." She slowly inched towards the desk to get a closer inspection of the object. " Would you mind if I touched it?" She said with wonder, not understanding why the gem had taken so much of her attention.

" No. Please do."

With that as a cue, the princess picked up the necklace and stared at it with fascination. " What is this gem called? I've never seen it before. Well, not in my mother's jewels."

" It's a rare mineral and I have yet to know it's true name." Ishida stated. " I have found it as a child and had tried to figure out what it truly is called but have yet to figure it out." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

" It's kind of sad." The princess said, her eyes no longer on the gem but towards her retainer. " It's beautiful yet it's nameless." She said with dismay.

" It has a name." Ishida Uryuu clarified as he claimed his possession from the princess. "I gave it a name."

" What's it called then?" Inoue Orihime asked with interest.

" Katagiri."


	10. The Ishidas

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

A/N: Wow, it's been so long! I don't know if anyone's still reading this. I've been busy (and still very busy) with my upcoming examinations so don't expect frequent updates. I'll try my best to finish the story though. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 10: The Ishidas

Princess Orihime had been exploring the Ishida Villa on her own. Her retainer was out, not telling him where he went off to. The prince from Karakura and Rukia have also set off in the stables wanting to see how their horses were doing after a day's rest. So far in her little adventure she'd found the whole villa lovely; the paintings in the gallery, the mini study with little treasures she'd only seen for the first time in her life, the lanai and the secret garden where she found out through Ginjo's help when the caretaker happened to see her wandering off in the backyard. After exploring half of the manor, she decided to take a break and headed to the front door, planning on taking a stroll outside along the villa's chestnut walk only to find Ishida Ryuuken on his way out of the villa.

" G-good day, Sire." Greeted the princess as she approached the man who had stopped when he noticed her presence. She had barely had any conversations with him. Ishida Uryuu had been adamant not to let them have time alone, the princess and his father.

The male replied with a curt nod of acknowledgement, his dark eyes piercing her through his glasses. " Also to you, young lady." He said blandly and was about to move again, his hand already on the knob of the main door and had opened it halfway but stopped when the princess spoke again.

" Are you heading out sir?" The princess didn't know what came over her to start a conversation with a man who looked like he wanted nothing to do with her.

She was half expecting Ishida Ryuuken to glare at her for interrupting him on his way but instead the man had humoured her. " Yes." He answered. " I'm heading back to my house."

" House?" Inoue Orihime uttered, her face contorting in confusion.

Ryuuken's assertiveness kicked in and understood why the princess reacted that way. " My house in the capitol." He clarified.

" Oh." The princess peered outside and saw Ishida Ryuuken's carriage waiting for him, Kugo Ginjo acting as his groom. " Take care on your way, sir." She said, not knowing what else to say in front of Uryuu's father.

With another nod, Ishida Ryuuken attempted once more to move out but stopped again when the princess spoke again, though this time, stating something unexpected.

" May I come with you, sir?"

.

.

.

The atmosphere inside the carriage was stuffy. Despite its size that could accommodate at least five people, the princess still thought that it was cramped and suffocating. Not that she was not doing well with closed spaces, but rather, it was due to the fact that she was sitting right across Ishida Ryuuken inside the said carriage—the two of them travelling in silence with only the wheels' screeching sound against the hard earth and the horses' neighs to fill in the muteness. She wanted to squirm to relieve the uneasiness she was feeling but knew better than to unconsciously offend her host in any possible way.

The moment they entered the Capitol City, the bustling noises coming from crowd and traffic and everything miscellaneous distracted the princess, forgetting her earlier apprehension and diverted her attention to the view outside. She had always tried to imagine what a royal city would look like. She figured that it would be something with rainbow colored castles, children running around with flowers in their hair, fountains flowing with milk and honey, and everything bright and lively. Escaping her tower in a rush, she never managed to even look at her own kingdom. Seeing a royal city first hand for the first time, she didn't know what to think of. Vandenreich— the Capital City of the Quincy Empire— it was nothing like she had imagined. This city was all white and blue, high walled infrastructures and soldiers marching everywhere. No children running around, no rainbow colored castles. The city truly seemed well endowed, showing the country's might and power, yet it was dull.

The city tour came to an end when the carriage entered a high walled manor with brass gates and stopped by a huge manor's front porch. Like the rest of the structures she had seen earlier, the manor was bricked as well, looking new yet lifeless. Unlike Ishida's Villa in the woods, this place despite its size, didn't feel homey at all.

A footman hurriedly opened the carriage door and the princess companion, whom she had completely forgotten for a while, had stepped out. The princess followed suit.

The butler, Ginjo-san's father greeted his master and opened the door for him and for the princess who was shadowing the Manor's master.

" Prepare tea for me and for my _guest._" Said Ryuuken before disappearing into a room.

Princess Orihime was then led by the butler into a pavilion standing in the middle of a wide garden. There, she was made to wait while the butler fetched them some tea and biscuits. The auburn head royalty studied the garden. It looked so lively, contradicting the manor. It was as though it's located in a different dimension, an ambiance of beauty and elegance clashing against the Vandenreich's image of power and strength.

" This place is beautiful." Remarked the princess as the butler arrived and arranged the refreshments on the table. " It's like I'm in a totally different world."

" This is the mistress' private garden." Informed the butler.

This information piqued the woman's interest and was about to probe a little but was interrupted in her attempt when Ishida Ryuuken had finally appeared. He took a seat across her. The butler immediately poured him some steaming hot tea. " Should I ask why you came here?" The master casually started in a business-like manner. " I am quite certain that my ingrate son told you not to approach me carelessly."

" Ishida-kun never said anything like that!" She immediately answered in a rushed manner. " I mean…I don't understand why Ishida-kun appears to dislike you bu—"

" Dislike me?" Ryuuken reiterated with a mocking tone. " That boy hates me to no end." He corrected nonchalantly.

This particular detail brought sadness in the princess' eyes. Then clenching her hands on her lap, she asked. " May I ask why?" When the man in question raised a brow at her, she added. " I-if you don't mind."

There was a pause between them before Ishida Ryuuken replied. " I do mind."

" Sorry." The princess answered by reflex, averting her eyes down to her lap.

Another moment of silence ensued between the two, tea left untouched. " Though I am more curious as to why you seem so interested about Uryuu's _issues_. Especially when you should be more concerned of your current predicaments."

Princess Inoue was taken aback by the statement, catching her off-guard. " I think…rather than interest…it's a matter of concern towards my friend."

" Is that so?" Was Ryuuken's only response as he finally picked up his tea cup and took a sip of the hot liquid.

" Do you dislike him?" The princess broke the silence that was slowly building up between them again. " Uryuu-kun, I mean?"

The manor's master didn't answer immediately as he took his time drinking his tea. " Do you know what kind of son Uryuu is?" He didn't wait for her reply as he went on. " He is a tasteless, ungrateful brat who thinks he can stand on his own when the truth is, he can do nothing by himself."

The princess looked intently at Ishida Ryuuken's form and understood his words.

.

.

.

" What do you think are you doing? Bringing her here in the Capitol?!" Ishida Uryuu bombarded the moment he finally entered the Ishida Manor and directly went towards the pavilion where the princess and her father were having some tea. " Someone could have spotted her! She could have been in danger."

Behind the raging young master were the two Karakurans who were forced to follow after him.

With a look that said he could care less, Ryuuken barely bat an eye towards his son's exaggerated reaction. " I am very much capable of handling such situation. Don't even look down on me in your pitiful state." He eyed his son who looked like a breath could knock him down, his hair was a mess as sweat dripped form his forehead.

" Don't get mad at your father Ishida-kun." Inoue Orihime started. " I'm the one who insisted he bring me with him." The princess explained as she stood up and tried to appease the young Ishida. " And you see, nothing bad happened so everything's fine. You don't have to get angry. Really!" She tried to convince and looked at the prince and Rukia, silently pleading for help.

Rukia nudged the prince who looked back to the raven haired lady with a clueless look on his face. The lady glared at him, making him sigh in resignation and walk forward. He'll try to mediate, forcibly so. " Look Ishida." He began, placing a hand over the angry man's shoulder. " I don't think you should get riled up about this. The princess is safe so no harm is done."

Uryuu shrugged off the male royalty's hand. " Shut up Kurosaki. Regardless of that fact, anything bad could have happened. And if that were the case…" He trailed off, glaring at his father and clenching his fists tightly by his sides. He was struggling to master his temper and was succeeding as he slowly heaved a long breath. " Never mind." He said as he spun around and faced the princess. " I'm just glad you're safe, your highness."

" Ishida-kun?" The auburn head asked carefully.

" Get some rest. We'll head out after noon." He declared, his back now facing the princess. " Ryuuken, do you mind if we impose here for a little while?" He asked, not looking at the man he was addressing.

" Suit yourselves." The owner of the manor said as he refilled his tea cup and took some biscuit for himself from the platter in front of him. " The two of you are welcome to join me." He invited Ichigo and Rukia, gesturing towards the empty seats around the tea table.

Ishida Uryuu, hearing his father's consent, briskly walked towards the manor and entered it. The princess followed him.

" Ishida-kun! Ishida-kun!" She called out as she tried to catch up with him, already gathering the skirt of her summer gown in the process as the retainer ignored her and continued walking and turning around the maze-like hallway, opposite to the way they'd used to get to the pavilion. " Ishida-kun!" She breathed out in a tired voice which compelled her retainer to stop as he took a step inside a room without a door at the end of the hallway. She then stopped her hurried strides and walked in her normal pace as she took in some breathers for herself.

The room in which Uryuu had stopped was, as the princess surmised, a gallery. There were different kinds of paintings on the walls, coming in different shades and sizes; abstract, portrait and landscapes. Though what was eye-catching was one particular painting in a corner. The one that Ishida Uryuu was staring at the moment. It was a portrait that seemed so out of place.

" Who is she?" The princess asked as she finally got near him, getting a clear view of the portrait. Once glance and anyone could tell that it was a work of an amateur, with lines wobbling here and there and blots and smudges of paints upon closer inspection. It was a portrait of a woman with black hair and black eyes. She wasn't strikingly beautiful and had a timid smile on her lips, almost margining between a forced smile and a shy grimace.

Uyruu didn't answer but instead cleared his throat and pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose. " No one." He turned around and faced the princess. " You should be resting princess. We will resume our journey come after noon."

" Yes, I understand." She answered, her eyes still on the portrait. No longer on the woman's face but on the jewel the woman was wearing. A necklace with a white gem bearing blue steaks forming a cross. And in the corner of a painting was the artist's signature.

_U. Ishida._

" Princess." The retainer called the royalty out of her reverie.

" Yes. Yes." She responded in a flustered manner, turning her eyes to the waiting male, clapping her hands together. " Shall we rest together then? With Prince Ichigo and Rukia-san?"

.

.

.

All four travellers were now mounted on their horses in the courtyard of the manor. The sun was still high up in the sky, an hour past noon had passed. Only the butler was present to see the team off on their journey.

" Please send Ishida-san our thanks for his hospitality." Rukia said with courtesy. " We missed our chance to tell him personally when he suddenly disappeared earlier."

Prince Ichigo added, " Yeah and Ishida here insisted it was no longer necessary to wait for his father to—"

" That's enough detail from you Kurosaki." The younger Ishida huffed, cutting the prince's statement. " Then, Kugo-san. We will take our leave." Ishida Uryuu bade to the old man.

" Young master." The butler spoke as he stepped closer, the sack bag that he had been holding still earlier now being offered towards Uryuu.

Clueless, the young master accepted the item. " What is this?" He asked.

" Something that will help you survive a little longer." Came Ishida Ryuuken's voice from above. He had been standing by the window of his room and had only decided to let them know of his presence just now. " Knowing you, you'll probably die in the midst of your journey oh helpless boy."

" Shut up Ryuuken!" He heard his son yell from below as he turned around, left his earlier post and walked towards a portrait of his son hung inside his room. The boy was had just celebrated his 12th spring by the time he had the portrait done. " He never grows up. It worries me." He muttered to himself.


End file.
